A Force to Be Reckoned With
by laurensnana
Summary: Second Part of Serial Started with Samantha's Betrayal..EJAMI Fans Story


**A Force to Be Reckoned With (Prologue) Continuance of Samantha's Betrayal**

EJ Wells and Samantha Brady returned from Europe with the knowledge of what was behind the vendetta of Stefano DiMera against the Brady Family. Stefano traded his promise to stop the vengeance against "the Third Generation of Brady's descended from Sean Brady, for Samantha Brady's promise to write the true history of the entire feud. His promise did not necessarily extend to the Second Generation of Brady's which includes Samantha Brady herself! Has Stefano really decided to allow EJ Wells the freedom to determine his own lifes course, or does he remain a pawn in the hands of what is now Stefano's continued plan for his legacy?

**Chapter I**

EJ opened the door to the suite he was sharing with Samantha, and ushered her in. In his hands he carried the bag of Taco Bell goodies she had insisted he pick up at the drive through, "How you can say Marmite is disgusting, while you eat this stuff is beyond me!"

"It just sounded good." Nothing had appealed to her in days, a vague unease and queasiness had hung over her since being on the island. She sat tiredly, which was noticed by EJ who came up behind her to rub her shoulders. Her neck took his strokes with grateful acceptance as she leaned forward to let his hands work their magic.

"Mmmmm..you have about a half hour to quit that" she teased. This had been one of the longest months of her life, and one of the most nerve wracking. Now it just felt so good to let EJ take care of her. She wanted nothing more than to just crawl into bed and spoon against his warmth, with his arms encircling her and holding the rest of the world out.

'Sweetheart, I am worried about you, you just look so tired." EJ was looking at her, and he seemed to be appraising what it was about her that seemed different. "You eat your dinner if you can really call it that, I have to step out , but I will be back in ten minutes.'

Sami had eaten one taco, and was thinking about the other when EJ returned with a bag from the drugstore on the corner. "What ya got, babe?" and her answer was his smile as he pulled out five different types of home pregnancy tests.

"I think this may be why you are tired and craving tacos. as I recall in your book when you were pregnant with Will you wanted them right?" Sami gave an omigod look, and nodded silently.

"I got this many because I wanted to make sure, you know, after Carrie and all. Go in and take this one first. it looks the easiest. just pink or blue ..this one you have to wait 60 minutes..no that's too long..use this one, just take the strip and...

"EJ! I think I know what to do ok? "Gimme that one first,." Sami went in, and came out nodding..and reached for the second one..a few minutes later she came out with another nod of affirmation, but went to get a glass of water before heading back in with the third test. She looked at the positive reading for a second time for a few minutes before opening the door to find EJ standing almost with his nose against it. "I think we can return the other two and just get your money back ok?". Sami looked anxiously at EJ.

This had all been so quick, they had never really talked future, just had lived each moment as it came. They knew the time would come but there was so much going on in her life now, in his life. The talk show had been taped two weeks ago, and the crush of the press as they had left the building had made her nervous and upset. Now it seemed she had a hormonal reason for that feeling.

"Oh EJ, I'm so sorry, I should have been more careful! What am I going to do?" Sami did not even think about what she had said, as this pregnancy felt like the first, a time when she had felt so alone. Now she felt as though she had let EJ down. How could they bring a child into the world when they were as unsettled as they were?

When she managed to look him in they eye, she found herself looking into a face that looked angry, and she waited for what she knew she had coming to be said.

'Never let me hear you say anything like that ever again. You are not going to do anything but make sure our child comes into the world healthy and safe. . What "WE" are going to do is have a baby. You hurt me Samantha, even to speak that way, like you are in this by yourself..I love you, I love our child..I want to marry you..I want to care for you, I want to be by your side in sickness and in health, for richer and richer and richer of course.."he saw his words were having the desired effect, as the worried look of anticipating his abandonment left her face, to be replaced by pure joy! She reached her arms around his neck to kiss him, and he lifted her into his arms and returned the kiss with all the love he possessed for this, his woman!

**Chapter II**

All the cares Sami had been holding inside vanished now. As insecure as she had ever felt before with any relationship, was as secure as she felt with EJ. She was facing a family that daily showed their disapproval of her, but she was used to that by this time of her life, and simply got on now with what she had to do. Whenever she had started to falter, she had looked to EJ, standing in a quiet corner. His reassuring smile kept her calm, and confident for the taping day of the new talk show "This Day in Salem". It had all gone fairly smoothly, and had not been the Jerry Springer experience many had anticipated, though it had its rough moments. All in all, the results were exactly what she had predicted would happen.

"So, Miss Brady, is it true you based this book on many events in your own life? I mean, if that is correct then you are not exactly the ideal of some innocent young virginal type, ..right? There are some serious crimes in here..drugging someone to take advantage of them sexually, kidnapping and attempted baby selling, falsification of hospital records..quite a shaded past wouldn't you say?"

" In a work of fiction, you do have to stretch limits" was all Sami said, before adding, "And you have to see that this character, Sabrina, was living with some serious issues of her own that came into play. Life is kind of a journey for all of us, and this was hers. She had experiences in her life we can all identify with. How many of us have felt the pain of rejection? Maybe we have been insecure, or lonely, or felt abandoned at some time. This character lived and felt these things deeply, as we all do. She handled them differently than most people, I grant you, but that is what made her so interesting to write."

Admitting nothing, Sami sat and smiled at the audience members who included her family, and some others who did not wish her well at all, and never had!

Kate had snorted from the audience loud enough to make Chandler Loring, the host look up for the source of the sound. Next to her sat Victor, with his 'associate' Nico, who both kept an unblinking gaze on Samantha. They were not aware of any character like either of them in the book. It seemed that Samantha still knew what was good for her at this point. Victor Kirakis had no sense of humor about himself , his business or his family.

Lexie had gripped Abes arm and whispered "The little witch may think she is fooling people, but she is the same as she has always been!"

"Samantha, now that everyone knows you are the author, not Allison McSween, and that you have several books in the works still chronicling the town of Melas Corners, has anyone asked that you tone down your observances?"

"I think anyone who knows me would know that would never happen!" With that her gaze had settled on Victor, and she challenged him with it. The exchange did not go unnoticed by EJ, as both Victor and Nico had glared back at her.

"Your next book, I understand will undertake to explore a person based on a character familiar to many in Salem, the man known as Stefano DiMera, is that right?, And you were privileged to interview with him personally before his death, correct?"

"Yes, but as I said before, these are fictional works, Mr. DiMera just provided a way of looking at events from the viewpoint of a powerful man who has had an influence on many areas of the world, as well as here in Salem. He was fascinating, but of course, I knew he had not been always a positive force. That would be true of any powerful man, and he was no exception".

At that, member of Samantha's family had heard enough! Roman looked at his daughter in disgust! John of course had his usual look of quizzical confusion, and Marlena's face registered both sadness and shock..All in the room who had ever suffered at the hands of the madness that dwelled in the mind of one Stefano DiMera, saw in Samantha Brady more of the evil they always assumed she was capable of. She was one of their own, but she sat there almost condoning what this man had done! Low murmurs swept through the audience, but only Sean Brady sat quietly, knowing that this was Sami's way of saving them all from any more of Stefano's evil.

**Chapter III**

EJ brought in a steaming mug to Samantha and laid it by her nightstand. She was still asleep, and her face looked at peace for the first time in several weeks. She had been weathering the cold hostility of the town with her head up, and all her pride intact. He knew it had not been easy, and his heart ached for the pain he knew she felt. He alone knew, more than anyone that she had always sought approval and love from her family. And now, not one had come to see her, or returned any of the calls she had made. Will was not speaking to her, and he and Lucas had left the taping without even stopping to congratulate her. All this was on her, but she looked to him to keep reassuring her with the love he could not help pouring onto her. It was the easiest thing he had ever done.

"Hey, sleepyhead, how about some of Nanny's secret recipe tea, no caffeine, all good you know"?

"Sounds good," but before she reached for the mug she reached for him to kiss him good morning. This was a ritual he was coming to expect and love. "I guess I better call and get an appointment for an obstetrician at the hospital."

"Yes, well let me know, I want to be there too!". EJ looked at her with an adoration that melted away any doubts she had had about the baby coming. Another thought came into his head, and he nonchalantly tried to throw it out without alarming her.

"And we also need to think about moving into somewhere larger, and a wedding of course! "

"Wedding! No EJ! I just want to elope, go to Vegas! No more weddings.!"

"Now don't get excited, it can't be good for you now, it will be alright. I promise Samantha, this time it will be perfect. I will see to everything. Now, I think we can have the reception at the house, it will be finished by then.."

"What house? You never said anything about a house..oh EJ, that sounds wonderful..where is it, can I see it? Can we go now?" Her excitement made him smile, and he hoped she would like the surprise.

"Yes, we can, most definitely! However, I have had some breakfast sent up. I have been reading about early pregnancy, and it seems you should have something on your stomach before you rise so.." he pointed to the tea, and a couple of cookies. "We refer to these as digestive biscuits in England and they will keep your stomach settled. "

"I'm fine..and if I eat cookies every morning, I will be big as a house by the time the baby gets here!" She ignored the cookies, but took a swig of the tea. Then the feeling deep within her stomach began, which traveled up to her head and swirled around her eyes before she decided the best place to be was the bathroom!

He stood behind her, holding her hair out of the way, and when she was done handed her a glass of water to rinse out with. A damp cloth then bathed the sweat beads from her face, "Better?" his voice echoed his concern. "Please, just eat the biscuits ok?"

EJ had the car brought around, after making sure security had cleared away the paparazzi who had taken to following Samantha. She had become a celebrity, and added to that, was the fact that they made such a handsome couple for pictures in the tabloids, it was a challenge for them to have any sort of privacy. He looked at her with pride, admiring how great she looked. Today she was dressed in a tasteful coat dress and boots to keep the chill off. Trey continued to design for her, and he knew exactly how to dress her to the best advantage of her coloring and body type. It was a deep, royal blue dress, buttoned with jet black buttons down the front, which EJ looked at with anticipation! The color brought out her eyes and reminded him of the surprise he carried in his pocket for her. He drove with his usual skill, and his usual quickness, to the outskirts of town, the hilly area where very expensive homes were set back on long tree lined drives.

"Are you going to drive our mini van this way?" she giggled.

"God forbid !" He laughed at the very idea, as he pulled into the long drive leading to the house.

"EJ! This is the DiMera Mansion!" Samantha grasped his arm in alarm.

**Chapter IV**

EJ nodded, letting her know he was aware of that. "It is a tremendous investment property, Samantha, and it is perfect for us. We need a house that fits our position. You are a celebrated author, and I have a considerable image to maintain as head of Mythic. We need this darling, and it is the only suitable property that the agent has presented. We will have to do a lot of entertaining, and this is the only one that comes close to being what we will need. Besides the grounds are so expansive, our children will have so much room to play. Samantha, take a look at it with me, I have already drawn up some changes to the place."

"But EJ, are you sure we can even afford something like this?" Samantha was worried, and her face showed it as she looked at this house. It was here that Samantha and Eric were held as infants, she knew from family folklore, and she tried not to think what her family would say if they knew she would be living here. .

"Samantha, even without your money, I am still a very wealthy individual. And part of that at this moment is owed to you. You have made me a great deal of money young lady, as well as the happiest man in the world!" he bent to her and erased her doubts with a kiss and led her up the walkway to the impressive double doors of the stately home.

She walked in holding tight to EJ;s hand, when she was transported back to another time, a night when she had confronted Tony and Lucas in the brightly lit study. Her eyes closed and her head dropped to her chest as the memory of that night came to bear with full brunt from her subconscious.

The double patio doors were the same, the multiple panes of glass just as they had been on that night. She looked again, seeing the blood that had stained the doors as though it were as fresh as the night it happened. Walking forward, she put her finger to the stains, only to have them disappear like a mirage. It made it seem as if this memory was nothing more than a puff of smoke in the wind. EJ hugged her to him,, swearing at himself under his breath for his stupidity. This was the room she had nearly bled to death in after Tony and Lucas had laughed at her pain until she had lunged at Tony in fury, only to have him shove her away sending her through those glass panes to her near death.

"This will be removed, a solid wall will go here, and we will put an entrance to the garden on this side of the room". At that, he led her from the room to the staircase leading to the second floor. As they walked, she looked back at the door with a fearful expression in her eyes.

None of the the house was presently furnished, but the master bedroom suite still had a large bed, and it seemed to be freshly made up. A fire was set in the immense fireplace. Sami looked at EJ with a question in her eyes, but he only smiled down at her. "I hope you won't take me to be too bold, but I wanted to bring you here today. ..I want to make love to you here, right now. and I want to ask you to be my wife here..in this room where I hope to make love to you many thousand more times in our life time."He went down on his knees and brought out the small ring box he had carried with him for the past week.

He opened it, and Samantha gasped at the beauty of the ring. It was a large sapphire, surrounded by diamonds that enhanced the emerald cut of the main stone. Placing it on her finger, EJ spoke "This ring is a token of my love, Samantha, and a promise from me to you that I will always love you, protect you, cherish only you, as long as I live. Will you please say that you will marry me and make my dreams as complete as I want to make yours?".

The tears streaming down her face as she nodded, unable to voice what she wanted to say. "I really think this is the first time I have ever seen you speechless. so I assume your answer is yes..I hope it is yes, as I really need to know it is yes before I begin to undo those lovely buttons..it is yes isn't it darling..it is yes right?"

"Yes EJ, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes." His lips cut her off, wanting only to feel the yes, not hear it anymore, as his fingers moved softly to the buttons on her dress.

**Chapter V**

Sami smiled with satisfaction at the end of the very energetic session of lovemaking. Her arms encircled EJ, and he looked down at her, basking in her adoration. But something caught her eye, making her shiver, and she closed her eyes tightly as to avoid seeing it. He turned to see what bothered her, and saw a statuette placed on the mantle, a Phoenix bird like the one on the door at the house on Stefano's island. "Don't worry, it is just a knick knack, I will have it removed if you like, but it is a nice piece."

He kissed her eyelids open and she felt silly for her foolishness. "No, don't be silly EJ" . Stefano was gone, his empire now powerless, and Salem was safe thanks to a book that would appear on bookshelves within the next month.

Lying in each others arms later, they made the plans that would occupy them for the next weeks. It would have to be a quick wedding, with an even quicker honeymoon get away to Green Mountain Lodge. Samantha still had work to do on the book before it went to first printing, and at the studio, hundreds of things were still at loose ends. EJ had already contracted with decorators to see that the house would be somewhat finished before they returned, and he decided it would be best to call in Calliope Bradford to plan the wedding details. Samantha was tiring easily which seemed to be a normal reaction, and Calliope was the best in the business for seeing that weddings went off without a hitch. EJ decided they would have the reception here at the house, a sort of unveiling of their personal stamp on the place.

"Can we get all this done EJ, I mean we are both so busy", but EJ shushed her concerns as he always did, with his confidence that knew no bounds.

Trey was overjoyed at the call when he was told he would be designing her wedding dress. "Trust me chickie..this will be the one you wear all the way to the threshold! I have already envisioned it when I first saw you and EJ together, it will be perfect!"

All was well until Sami asked EJ, "Do you think anyone will even come? Will my Dad even agree to walk me down the aisle? He knows what I did to Carrie, and he is still mad that I am telling any of Stefano's story. Besides, I think he thinks he has already worn out his shoes doing this before." She shook her head at the bad memories, but EJ was having none of her being down on herself any longer.

"Everyone you want there will be there Samantha, I promise you. And of lot of Salem that neither of us care about either. You and I, my darling are the crème'de'la crème of this town. Everyone wants to know us, or be noticed by us. You have seen those paparazzi photographers that seem to be everywhere now, haven't you?" "

" And Samantha, speaking of the paparazzi, I am hiring a bodyguard for you, having people like that follow you all the time can be nerve wracking, I had the experience in Europe during racing seasons, and it is sometimes not very pleasant!" He looked at the objections in her eyes, but continued " don't argue, this is for your safety, I promise the man will blend..ok , you will not notice him, but he will drive you from now on, you don't know how dangerous it can be if they chase after you in cars! Think of the baby, and remember Princess Diana"

With that she had accepted his bidding, the baby must be kept.safe, and it was getting to be a trial having people pop out suddenly, and the click of the cameras going off as she did something as simple as walk to the newsstand for a paper!

Within a few days she found herself almost adjusted to the quiet steady presence of Harris. She did have to admit, having a driver gave her more time to work as he took her on appointments and other errands. He kept nearby, without making her trip over him, and it was he who would quietly negotiate with the photographers, persuading them to take one or two pictures then to keep a distance.

EJ had been right about another thing. Not one on the guest list failed to rsvp positively. Roman had stopped by the Inn to see her to say he would be at the rehearsal, "Really don't think a rehearsal is needed, though, I have done this before." He had looked into Sami's eyes, before probing " Do you really think this man will make you happy Samantha? More than being with Lucas and your son?"

Sami decided to share the news of her pregnancy then, and Roman had seemed to be satisfied that he could accept EJ as a son-in-law, even though he would have preferred that Sami had tried once more with Lucas. That just felt more comfortable, and the fact that Sami would now be living in the old DiMera mansion made him uneasy..Old habits died hard he figured.

Samantha had also contacted Marlena and John to see if she could stop by, as she had an important question to ask the both of them . It should have seemed odd to Marlena that Samantha always called to request an appointment to see her, she was after all her daughter not a patient. This was a mother daughter relationship that was different to say the least, but Samantha did love Marlena to a fault.

**Chapter VI**

"Come in Sami, good to see you" John was polite, if not a bit wary. Things had been better between him and Sami since he had brought Marlena back from her New Jersey nightmare, but history was a hard lesson to unlearn. Marlena came downstairs when she heard the door buzzer, with Belle carrying Claire who trilled with delight at the sight of her favorite auntie. Samantha reached for her, she had not seen her in awhile.

"My gosh! You are getting so big sweetie pie!" and the baby struggled because she was anxious that her aunt see her new accomplishment "Walking! Oh Belle, how great! Now you are really in for it!"

Belle laughed in agreement, and pride. "I enjoyed the book Sami, we are all so proud of you..it must have been hard to write all that down though.." Sami knew what she meant, as the full story of the kidnapping and attempted sale of her sister was one of the more shameful things Samantha knew she had to atone for in her lifetime.

"Yeah, well, as I said it is a work based on a fictional character..wink..wink! But Mom, John, there is something I wanted to ask you, especially you John" and she had smiled at him in a way she had used to do when cajoling him as a little girl.

Still a little on his guard, but touched at her look "What can I do for you Samantha?' and he had cocked that one eyebrow quizzically.

"EJ and I are getting married" Sami looked for the reaction.

"Oh..my..Sami, isnt' this a little sudden?" Marlena did not look pleased.

"Mom..EJ and I love each other. and we have known each other for months, but we got closer after Austin and I broke up. And..uhhh.. please don't be upset but we are expecting a baby in about 7 and a half months I think, I am on my way to the Doctors to meet EJ now. Be happy for me Mom, Ok, I want you to be happy for me." it was both a plea and a demand for her acceptance.

"Your mother is going to be thrilled with a new grandchild Samantha!, and EJ seems like a very nice young man." John grinned and seemed to reach out for a hug, but Sami held back which made Johns smile fade slightly.

"Thank you John, but really what I came about was to ask you a favor..you and mom. I need to start letting both of you know how bad I feel about the past, soooo..John, would you walk down the aisle with me and Dad? I wanted to have both of you at my side this time. I want you to know how many good memories I really have of the times you were raising Eric and I, and no matter what has gone on in the past, you were a good father, and you were there for us.. Do you think you could do that for me? Dad says it would be fine with him!" and Sami waited to see if the offering of peace she was giving would be accepted.

Marlena was the first to react "Oh Sami, that would be wonderful, wouldn't it John? Oh Sami thank you, you do not know how long.." all of a sudden she was aware of the silence her husband was exhibiting.

The silence was not lost on Sami either, she realized her mistake "Oh..uh... I'm sorry John, I guess that maybe it wouldn't be such a good idea..I should not have forced something like that on you, we do have a lot to get over with each other and you have lots of reasons why you wouldn't want to .." but Sami was interrupted by John coming to her swiftly and hugging her hard against him.

"Oh peanut, you have just made my day! I only hope I can show you how much I love you now, I have always wanted to, you know" John looked down upon the golden haired child he had lost all those years ago to a moment he had both gloried in and was shamed by. He reached a hand to her cheek to wipe a tear away with a gentle stroke of his thumb.

. "You know, with me and Roman there, we are gonna get you down that aisle, hooked up by that preacher man, and out the door on your honeymoon in record time! I promise, I promise!""

Belle and Marlena looked on, smiling and wiping their own tears of joy. "Ok, everyone..group hug!" laughed Belle, and they all joined together in an embrace of a family reuniting at last, even Claire chortling with glee!

**Chapter VII**

"Ok Harris, I think we have just enough time to get to the hospital with a few minutes to spare."

Harris nodded his acknowledgment, then pulled smoothly out into the road, and with barely a flicker of movement, his head moved , while checking out all the traffic, and pedestrians in the area around the car. EJ had leased a grey Mercedes Benz for her use, and Harris handled it with precision, his moves quick and sure in and out of the ebb and flow of traffic patterns.

Sami sat next to the quiet presence of her driver, still not quite comfortable with the idea of a bodyguard. . He never engaged her in small talk, but was unfailingly polite. She had to admit her life had been more peaceful since EJ had assigned him to her. The startling presence of the paparazzi became manageable. Like all things that EJ did, hiring Harris had been a seamless process, one morning, he was just there, and Sami assumed he was from some agency or other.

"So sorry I'm late, darling..the meeting dragged on, and Kate was being her usual obtuse self on some matter.."Ej gave her an absent minded kiss on the cheek as he guided her into the reception area of Dr. Baders office.

Holding Samis hand, EJ had listened to every word Dr. Bader said, asking so many questions that Sami had shook her head and grinned. "Don't worry EJ, I think Dr. Bader has done this enough times to get through it once more!"

Dr. Bader looked at both of them, and said "Yes, and this all looks great..so..now..ready to hear your baby's heart beat?" The excitement on both their faces was her answer so she ran the instrument over Samis abdomen until the quick, almost static sound of the infants life sounds echoed through the room. Dr. Bader's eyebrows hunched, it was a movement not lost on Sami.

Concern filled her voice, "What's the matter..is something wrong with the heartbeat?"

"No nothings wrong with the HEART BEATS! Listen, and she tuned down one dial, this is your heart beat, and this is another, and listen..this is a third heartbeat in here! Sounds like we have two little snips in there..congratulations Mom and Dad, get ready for twins!"

EJ looked stunned, his mouth gaping, his eyes closing for a moment as this sunk in.."oh my darling!!..we have hit a jackpot! I love it, I love you! "

After that joyous occasion, they decided to celebrate by having a quiet dinner at the Penthouse Grill. EJ sat, reading the list of instructions given by the Dr. for Sami and the babies well being. Sami was worried she might not fit so well into the gown Trey had shown her if twins were on the way, so she was only picking at the dinner. EJ frowned at that.

"Unless you want me to cut up your food and feed it to you, young lady, you will forget this weight obsession for now and eat sensibly. We want the babies healthy, and that means you have to take better care of yourself! No more getting up in the middle of the night to work..you need your sleep,,look at you, darling, you look so tired!" EJ was worried about her, his voice showed it, and then he wanted to know "How did your family meeting go..did your mother let you stop in". EJ seemed annoyed , as if wondering why it had been necessary for Samantha to ask permission.

Her face lit up, "EJ, we had such a great visit. John is going to do it, and Mom was thrilled about the baby " she did not say that Marlena seemed less thrilled about the wedding. "Belle and Claire are staying with them since Philip has left. I hope Belle and Shawn find a way to work things out, they have always loved each other".

Rolling his fork and spoon into the pasta, EJ only nodded as he ate the dinner. If Samantha thought he had not noticed her leaving out Marlena's less than enthusiastic reaction to the upcoming wedding, she was wrong. But his only comment was "I am glad for you Sami, you need to have your family close to you, especially with the news we got today! As for Belle and Shawn, things that are meant to be usually happen in the time table assigned by the ONE in control, right? Now, eat those green beans young lady, they are good for you!"

**Chapter VII**

"Ok, chickie! We are almost there! " Trey was making a minor adjustment to the wedding dress on Sami. " It was hard sticking the pins in on her, as she kept twisting and turning to look at herself from different angles. "Stop it! Stop it now! We cannot have bloodstains on the dress! Omigod! Samantha! You are an angel! I of course am a genius!"

Trey turned Samantha to the mirror, and she gasped! Samantha was almost starting to feel the same way about wedding gowns as she did needles, but she did feel better in this one. Her tummy had gotten slightly bigger, so Trey had made the gown an empire style,strapless, to emphasize her shoulders, and a white satin that reflected light in a myriad of iridescent shades! The effect was mesmerizing, bringing all attention in the room square on the bride. Belle smiled and affirmed Treys thoughts. Sami took one deep breath, then opened the door and stepped out to meet John and Roman. Kissing them both on a cheek, she linked her arms with each one of them, as they both looked at her with such love. No matter what she had ever done, at this moment all was forgiven as they waited for Belle and Carrie to proceed ahead of them, then followed with her down the aisle.

The trip down that familiar aisle was hard even now for Sami, but she kept her eyes straight ahead on the smiling waiting figure of EJ. He had asked Max Brady to be his best man, and Will was another usher. Will was expressionless, and kept his eyes trained on Lucas, who also sat in the gallery with Kate, Austin, Victor and the cold eyed Nico. Nico glanced around the room periodically, and when he saw the tall, broad shouldered figure of Harris he had immediately stiffened, an instinct born of long association with people like himself making him wary, and watchful.

Father Jenkins waited, watching anxiously, and hoping against hope this time things would work out for Samantha Gene Brady. He had said special prayers for her this morning, and looking at her as she came down the aisle, he felt the weight lift from his heart, as he felt in his spirit that this time, things were going to turn out. When he said the words "And who giveth this woman to this man?" The church was still and respectful when Roman and John answered in unison:

"Her mother and we do", then John had allowed Roman the honor of giving Sami's hand over to EJ's outstretched one. Father Jankins began the ceremony, and the words of a ritual that had joined men and women together for all the days of their lives took hold of EJ and Samis hearts, linking them together as one.

Before the blessing of the rings, EJ and Sami both turned to one another to say personal vows. EJ began " Samantha Gene Brady, in you I have found a spirit of love which knows no boundaries. For love, you will cross any barrier, or bear any burden, because love is the force that drives you. Love of your son, love of your family, and now, lucky man that I am, love of me! I know it has sometimes been this force that has caused things to go awry in your life, but understand this, if you never understand any other thing about me, I know this is the core of you, and it is what binds me to you no matter what else happens in our lives. I love you for who and what you are..it is most beautiful to me of all things in this world! " EJ had stopped, and seemed to look out at the audience to assess the faces of those others who never understood this about Samantha. It seemed as though he dared any of them to hold this against her ever again.

And Samantha did understand. EJ had told her often that he loved her for who and what she was, even though some of what she was left a bit to be desired. "EJ, it has been a long time, but now I know what I have been looking and waiting for all my life. I know you are willing to stand by me, to listen to me, and to tell me what it is I need to hear, whether I like it or not!" His smile beamed upon her when he heard those words, and he nodded yes to the absolute truth of it. "But above all else, you refused to judge me, you waited it out until I came to my own sense of truth about what was right or wrong. What you know about me and how I love is right, and that love is what I offer to you today, tomorrow, and the rest of our lives. I hope I never fail you, for I know you will never fail me. I love you, I promise I will always love you!" with that, the rings were blessed, the final pronouncement was made, and EJ kissed the bride!

"Well, now , that wasn't so hard was it dear?" Father Jenkins asked, and the congregation agreed in a happy murmur.

**Chapter VIII**

"The house looks wonderful EJ, however did you manage all this?' Lexie was looking around at all the changes, mostly approving what had been done. When Sami walked up, her tone changed and she gave Sami a once over before blurting out "looks like you two made it to the altar just in time, I mean, you seem a trifle more pregnant than everyone says.". EJ took Samanthas hand proudly, giving Lexie a look that warned her words against his wife would not be taken lightly. Lexie felt the look as well as saw it, and for some reason she knew to obey its unspoken message.

The music had started for the first dance, and EJ led Sami to the floor. "The Way you look Tonight" was the song he had requested for the first dance. And to the delight of the audience, they had prepared a few steps to this very special, for them song. Calliope had choregraphed and rehearsed them, now she watched as they did an absolutely amazing rendition of the little fox trop learned earlier. Mildred had leaned over to Calliope and congratulated her on a wonderful wedding! "This is what romance is all about! And I do love it so!"

John and Marlena entered the foyer, giving over their coats to the capable attendants. Seeing the new way Samantha was living was a shock. Sami had always been the least material of all of them, but looks like that was changing too. Marlena tried to hide her unease, but John picked up on it. "EJ loves her Marlena, so don't worry, it's all good!".

Kate came up to both of them and gave a greeting of an air kiss.

"Well, well, well, looks like we are all privileged to see little Sami Brady get her piece of the pie..marrying this far above herself, you must be proud, Marlena".

"I think EJ is the one who married well" rejoined John , "Or isn't it true that her book sales are still through the roof? And she tells me the hype for the next one is promising to make for even stronger sales..is that true Kate? I bet that is putting lots of money in the coffers at Mythic, and will continue to do so!" Kate decided it would be best to just join Victor if she wanted to hear what she wanted to hear when it came to Sami Brady.

"Vodka martini for the ..vodka martini please," Victor ordered for Kate, before acknowledging her presence. "Does all this bother you as much as it does me" he asked her, sipping his own drink.

"What do you mean?" Kate was not giving anything away, waiting on Victor to make his meaning clear.

"Samantha Brady, now a town historian of sorts..and seems like she has been given a lot of information to pass on via Stefano DiMera. Maybe information you and I would rather not see unearthed Kate. Information that could even prove harmful to our children if it got out. I don't like it, and neither should you!" Victor spat the last out as he looked to Sami, now holding a center position in the room, surrounded by EJ, Marlena, Roman and John Black. Once she had been an isolated figure, and no one had taken her ramblings all that seriously, without respect, she had been powerless. Respect was now hovering around her, and he saw her look over at him with the same look as at the talk show taping. Her gaze was matched by that of EJ Wells. Victor could not help but feel that a challenge was being issued. Kate looked in the same direction, but added nothing to Victors comments.

At last, the final toasts were made, and Sami and EJ made their farewells. The bouquet was tossed, and Belle caught it up in her hands, then looked across the room at Shawn Brady. He looked away, but all those close to her, Sami included, saw the hurt in Belles eyes. ""It will be ok, darling, just be patient,: EJ whispered to Sami to make her smile come back, then took her hand to lead her to the car, where Harris waited to drive them to Green Mountain Lodge for the three days they had allowed themselves.

**Chapter VIV**

"Green Mountain Lodge is three miles up sir"..Harris voice behind the privacy panel shortened the kiss EJ was sharing with Sami.

Sami thought it a bit odd that Harris went ahead with their luggage to check the room. "Why EJ, are you afraid it's been bugged by the paparazzi?"

"Yes I am, how would you like to wake and find your honeymoon splashed all over the pages of "The Spectator ?! Harrris knows what he is doing, and I want this to be perfect for us Samantha, we deserve perfection!"

Harris returned and nodded silently to EJ. The room had been swept for bugs, or camera devices and now Harris would continue his vigil elsewhere.

The room was incredible, and Sami agreed it was perfection. The four poster bed, with its down comforters had been strewn with red rose petals whose fragrance filled the room. A small table was set with both champagne and sparkling cider on ice. EJ then led her out onto the veranda and the area where the hot tub bubbled under a still starry late fall evening.

"Hot tub..huh? I could go for that..maybe play a little submarine" Sami giggled at EJ's perplexed expression. "I mean you initiated me into the mile high club, so I never forget a favor, you know?" She was unbuttoning his shirt as she spoke, smiling up at his face as the realization of what she might be meaning dawned on him, and the lights went on!

Hours later, EJ looked upon the contented face of his beautiful bride. The worried expression she seemed to be wearing for most of the time he had known her was gone, and he leaned to kiss her sweetly on the cheek. His touch caused her to smile in her sleep, as she turned on her side, snuggling into the covers against him. But he had business to attend to, so he quietly stole away to dress and leave the room.

Harris answered the knock and EJ walked swiftly into the room. "Has everything been set up?" Harris gave a quiet nod of affirmation. "Good, good..I knew you were the man for the job, Stefano gave you his highest recommendation. Samantha also has confidence in you, and you must never give her cause to doubt you, understood?"

"She will never suspect a thing, Boss, I promise you that"

"I expect that of you, and I also expect that she is kept safe. That is your charge. We may be doing things that can endanger her from here on out, and I do not want anything happening to her. She is now carrying the DiMera legacy, we are expecting twins, and there are many people in this world who wish this dynasty would die out this generation. Among them, almost the entire Brady family!"

Harris understood. He had taken this job knowing someday he would be called to take his place as the right hand man of one of the DiMeras. This was now his time, and his place. "Boss, let me take care of all those details. You work the rest. I guess the first book is coming out within the next month. Once that happens, I think we will see who is working against us."

"That has been the plan since I saw Stefano on the island, so I will continue to trust and work his plan. It has been to all our benefit so far," EJ finished the drink Harris had poured for him, " and I won't stop now." With that EJ returned to the warmth of his marriage bed, pulling Samantha against him, and kissing her neck softly before he fell asleep. Her sleep was so sound, he did not disturb her at all, and in her dreams she felt safe.

Breakfast the next morning smelled so good..for the first time in weeks, Sami was truly enjoying a meal. EJ watched in approval as she ate the fruit compote with a relish. Then the eggs benedict were dispatched, and for good measure, a quarter of his bran muffin! He suggested a walk in the woods afterwards, and she was only too happy until she noticed Harris following at a distance. . "EJ, I know he is supposed to provide security for me, but does he have to follow around when you are here too? I mean, this is our honeymoon, and I would like to be able to just have a walk with you on our own!" Ej understood, and with a barely perceptible gesture, Harris had taken another path. Sami was not aware that he still was trained on them, but her walk with EJ now felt more private. The next two days were a time of enjoying each other, both their bodies, and the spirit they shared. Quiet dinners, nights under the stars in the hot tub, and finally falling asleep in each others arms when their desire for each other was spent came to end on the morning they had to leave. The final day was not exactly ending as Sami would have liked though.

"Darling, I am so sorry, but Harris is going to have to drive you back on your own. Kate is meeting me here with one of our investors. He is going to have to leave straightaway, and there is no time for me to make other arrangements. She just called, and they will be here in about an hour and a half. I'll drive back with her. now don't look so glum. or green eyed. this is just business, and the investor will be here too! I promise she won't try anything!" He pulled her to him, and buttoned the top of her overcoat against the chill in the air. She did not look happy, but gave EJ a smile of trust as he opened the car door and settled her in.

"Take care of her Harris!"

**Chapter X**

"EJ, I do apologize for doing this to you, but this deal is going to provide a lot of the second tier financing, and Mr. Theopoulis insisted it had to be done today! What was I to do, and anyway, it's not like you and Sami were on a real honeymoon, I mean you have been sleeping together since when? Probably while she was still engaged to Austin right? Now quit glaring at me like that, and help me impress this man! I mean you probably won't notice, but he is georgous! " Kate led EJ into the Green Mountain Lodge lounge to the table where the investor sat.

EJ shook hands, giving as firm a grip as he got from Mr. Andre Theopoulis, who was introduced as the financier Kate had lured from the folds of the Titan Empire. He was interested, he told EJ in the concept of total communications. He liked EJ's concept of having news and entertainment media juxtaposed together. "That is why I love the idea of your wifes book series ideas. I read her manuscript, and the way she has woven the history, the romance, and the wave of current events into it is fantastic! When it publishes, we wish to underwrite the whole campaign! But I understand your wife is now pregnant? This may interfere with the plans for the roll out campaign..no? Have you drawn up a contingency plan if she is unable to fufill her obligations?"

EJ was taken aback at the personal nature of the question, but answered 'Our baby will of course come first, and actually it is babies, we are expecting twins! Our plan is to video tape spots for all the markets..and we will shamelessly use the pregnancy to our advantage..America loves a good love story, and Samantha and I will definitely provide that". Kate and Andre Theopoulis exchanged a glance that went unnoticed by EJ.

"EJ, people are looking at us, I wonder if it would be possible for the three of us to continue this conversation in your room..I will have something sent in. I just would not like people overhearing any of this right now," Kates voice was low and conspiratorial, but EJ thought she did have a point.

EJ did not know what hit him as he entered the room, but the sting of the needle that Andre had slapped against his neck caused almost instant unconsciouness. Within minutes, Kate and Andre had EJ undressed, and into the bed. Kate looked at Andre, shrugged her shoulders, then took off her clothes. She turned for Andre to appraise her still shapely body.."Not bad for 58 years old huh?, but I forgot, this is not something you would appreciate, is it Andre?' Then Kate had climbed into bed with EJ as Andre began snapping the photos.

"Ok Andre, your turn! But don't get carried away..he is going to be mad enough when he sees these. We want him mad, not insane!"

A few hours later EJ woke up, and found himself at a loss for the time he could not recall. But when he turned over, he saw the pair of black lace panties Kate had left on his pillow. Oh Christ! He thought, what have I done?

Harris drove the winding road, with his passenger dozing off in the back. He had tried to call the Boss to let him know that they had been delayed by having to take a construction detour that had not been there the day they drove up. EJ would really have to learn to keep his cell phone charged, he recalled Mrs. Wells having the same complaint! This road was much steeper and windier than the main road, and as he came upon one hairpin turn, he pressed the brake pedal to slow the car, but his foot went clear to the floor!

He knew then, with immediate clarity the brakes had been tampered with, and the detour sign was a fake! But no time to think about that, as the car was gathering speed, even as he began all the tricks years of professional driving had taught him. Down shift, emergency brakes, force doors open for wind bracing..but nothing was slowing them down. Now to make matters worse Mrs. Wells was awake and screaming! Try as he might, to slow down, it was useless so he decided the best thing was to take the car into the trees, aiming the sides against them and using them as a rail to stop against. It was a bumpy downhill ride, as he tried to avoid any head on collisions, but did allow the sides to hit and scrape. Mrs. Wells was still screaming, but worse than that was when she stopped!

The dust and smoke from the airbags gradually cleared, as did Harris's head. Instinct made him draw his weapon before he left the car. "Mrs. Wells, can you hear me?" but one look told him no, she did not. He checked for her pulse, found it to be thready, but she was breathing on her own. Her head was bloodied, the blonde hair matted with it, so he knew she had sustained a head trauma, but how bad he did not know. His cell phone was working, and within a half hour the State Troopers were towing the vehicle up, and the medi flight helicopter had Sami on her way to University Hospital. Harris had still been unable to locate EJ, and Green Mountain Lodge said he had not checked out of his room yet. Harris then ordered them to send someone to the room to check on him, EJ was awake but groggy when he got on the phone to Harris and heard what happened. Harris did not ask any questions, but EJ sure did "How the hell could you let something like that happen! I said take care of her!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter XI**

The emergency room was buzzing, but EJ stormed his way into the cubicle where they were working on frantically. One look told him things were not good, as it seemed every tube or machine in the hospital was hooked up to the small figure lost on the gurney. Lexie was barking orders, and turned and ran into him as he hovered trying to see what was going on.

"EJ! You have to leave now! We are busy in here trying to save her life..if you want us to be successful, let us be!" she was pushing him, and he refused to let her.

"What is your assessment, Lexie, tell me, I have a right to know!"

"OK EJ, but I have to be quick..she has a head injury, probably just from hitting her head against the car window as it slammed her around..the side air bag also caused some injury it appears. This type of injury can cause the membrane tissue to tear loose, and the brain slams against the skulll, we have to get her into surgery as quickly as we can to make sure the swelling doesn't get worse. If we can stop it, and she regains consciousness within a couple of hours after the surgery, we will probably be alright."

"What about her pregnancy? It's twins you know, will the babies be ok" That surprised Lexie, twins had never been mentioned in the information she had been given.

"As I said, if she regains consciousness in that time period, things will probably be ok for her, and if it is okay for her, then the pregnancy should proceed normally, now excuse me, I have to go!" EJ was brought the papers to sign, and knowing what he knew from many years watching race car drivers suffer severe injuries, he knew Lexie was telling the truth. The first six hours were the most critical.

EJ had dispatched Harris to call her family, he made the call to Lucas and Will himself. "I think he should be here now for his mother. His voice may help her to awaken Lucas, she will need all the life rings she can get Lucas seemed to want to help, and said he would drive Will to the hospital immediately.

Roman and Bo arrived, having heard the information on the police radio. Roman looked at EJ, "Just why do you think someone would want to tamper with your car, and where were you when it happened" Roman just naturally had a cops suspicious nature, and Bo was not far behind.

" Yeah EJ, thought this was your honeymoon? But you send your wife home without her groom? That does not bode well for a happy marriage".

EJ decided to ignore them, as of now, with what had seemed to have happened with Kate, he figured the less said the better. Harris would find out what happened with the brake system, who had done it, and he would take care of that. When he had told Harris about how he woke up in the room, hours after he should have been checked out, they both knew things were heating up. EJ though,was no fool. Harris had drawn both a blood and urine sample and ran them through Mythics lab source for drug testing. It had come back positive for a strong sedative. So Kate was involved too. Things were heating up, now they had to figure out if it was just the one, or was another player moving onto the chess board.

Marlena and John came in, and rushed up to Roman. Only John came over to EJ, to offer sympathy. EJ knew his mother-in-law had reservations about him, just the fact that he was a sixteenth DiMera blood make her nervous. But John was offering a comforting shake of his hand, and a clasp of his shoulder. "EJ, I want you to know, you have married one tough lady..she does not roll over for anything..so don't worry man, she will be alright."

"Thank you John, I do need to hear that." But EJ was nothing if not a realist. He believed what Lexie said, she had to come out of it in the next few hours. After what seemed an eternity, she was wheeled from surgery, she seemed so tiny and white, buried in the maze of tubing. Her head was swathed in a bandage turban, her eyes closed, and her lips unmoving. The entire family began the vigil at her bedside. EJ on one side, Will on the other, holding one hand each. Marlena weeped against Johns shoulder, and Roman held Carrie's hand as they all prayed. Father Jenkins was called to administer the rites, which had been insisted upon by Sean Brady, who was hedging his bets for Samis' soul.

"Speak to her Will, tell her to come back. tell her you love her. tell her you forgive her. please do it Will" Lucas admonished his son to let go any other feelings. EJ was grateful for that, but knew from how Lucas looked at him, he was not doing it in any way for him, only for Samantha.

The clock ticked on, and at last Sami moaned, and opened her eyes, blinking at the brightness. "Hi honey," and she smiled at Will, wondering why he was here, he should be in school shouldn't he.? Then she turned to EJ and to his amazement, wonder and relief, all she said was " I want you to fire Harris ok?" She then closed her eyes and went back to sleep, the medication still too strong to fight against.

Lexie smiled, "That at least is the real Sami, if she had woken up all sweetness and honey we should worry! She seems to know what happened, that's great EJ, it means there is no permanent brain damage..she is one lucky woman!" EJ whooped, and scooped Lexie up in his arms to twirl her..that wasn't enough, so he grabbed Marlena and did the same. This was the first time Marlena had ever smiled at him he thought!

Sami improved daily over the course of the week, and after EJ explained that Harris had not been an out of control driver, but something had gone wrong with the cars brake system she forgot about firing him. Harris came in himself to see about her. "Mrs. Wells, I want you to know how sorry I am. and I will never again drive you before I thoroughly check out the car, even if it is to the corner store! My job is to see that you, and all your family is safe, and I always do my job, no matter what it takes." Harris never smiled when he talked, his expression was always calm like a still sea. Sami could not help but wonder what was under that calm exterior. She thanked him for how he had managed to save their lives that day,

Later that morning Harris reported to EJ's office. "Boss, I got a run on Nico, the Kirakis guy. He was the one I told you about. He has been working the Greek side for fifteen years, and has a reputation for efficiency. Looks like he screwed this assignment up though, your wife is still alive. Word on the streets was he was looking for a loose mechanic, he must have found one. The work on the brake system was almost perfect, I doubt the police will find anything at all"

"Yes, well, with this police department they would miss it if he had removed the entire brake pedal, and if we want this kept quiet, it is good that they used someone so professional. We will keep them guessing as to what we know, clear on that Harris?"

He was.

"Samantha comes home today, so be at the hospital to drive us in an hour." EJ knew his confidence was not misplaced in Harris, Stefano knew how to pick a man for a job.

**Chapter XII**

Sami hugged the teddy bear John had given her, smiling at it's little boo boo bandage it wore on its fuzzy brown head. . He had been coming by daily to visit. Roman had not. Roman apparently was not going to have a strong relationship with her until she had made things right with Carrie. Sami did not know if she was ready to cross that barrier yet. Today, all she wantd to think about was getting out of the hospital and going home. Strange to think of the DiMera mansion as home. EJ had made so many changes to the interior, it was starting to feel like their own. And the pictures of the nursery he had shown her were amazing!

'There's my good girl!" EJ swooped into the room with a wheelchair that made Sami laugh aloud.

"What is that?" what that was was a motorized wheelchair that had been painted with racing stripes, decorated with racing decals, and equipped with a mini sound system.

"We have 'pimped' your ride milady! You are not supposed to walk around too much for the first few weeks, and you should travel in style !"

"Is it safe, I mean have you checked the brake system? The steering?" Sami was joking as she looked at Harris. The joke was lost on him. But that was Harris, she thought. There was someone from her past that he reminded her of, but it was hard to remember. Maybe when she got back to writing, she thought, that was when things always came to her.

When Sami drove her new toy up to the doors of the mansion, EJ stopped her before she entered, "from here on out, it is my pleasure." He then picked her up, to carry her over the threshold.

"First day in our home as a married couple, have to start out right!" Sami looked at him with that hero worship look, and he kissed her quickly as a way of avoiding it. He knew he was no hero, just a man with a responsibility to wield more power than one person had a right to.

"Tippin, have you readied the downstairs quarters"? the head of the staff was a chubby little man, with a cheerful, but efficient manner. EJ had hired all English for the house help, and Samantha had been glad to hand that duty over to him, this was a new way of life to her!

They had used one of the downstairs studys as a bed sitting room for Samantha. For the time being, she was not to use stairs as dizziness was one of the after effects of her injuries. "There you are darling, snug as a bug." Sami looked about the room, and the small bed.

"EJ, aren't you sleeping here with me?" she sounded a bit hurt. EJ looked at the bed, and the fact that it was small and short. Nothing he would be comfortable in.

"Not in that bed, Tippin, see to it!". Sami wondered if she would ever yield that kind of authority in her voice. EJ was to the manor born, and she was the Brady Pub. While the bed was changed out, EJ had tea served. He smiled at her as she took in this ritual that he had brought back into his life. The tea was served in a pot, steeped, not the bags Americans were used to. Various pots of jams, scones, and a delicious dollop of clotted cream lay on the tray to tempt even the most weight conscious!

"Ok, what's your plan EJ? Make me so fat Trey will have to design pup tents to dress me and you save a fortune on my clothes?" But the scone and crème was too hard to resist!

"I hadn't thought of that, but good plan! You are an expensive wench! Really right now, though my plan is to take you into that room, put you into bed, lie down beside you, start kissing you, and make myself as sexually frustrated as possible when I remember your condition. Think you'd like that?"

"There is nothing I would like more than to sexually frustrate you EJ!"

**Chapter X III**

Victor put the envelope into his safe, twirled the dial, and turned to Kate. "Always good to have insurance on hand. This ought to keep our erstwhile Mr. Wells in line. I have always believed having information about either dead girls or live boys never hurts. By the way, Kate, nice pictures, the ones of Andre, I meant."

Kate looked at Victor, then offered "I am not a dead girl, Victor, and I do not propose to be one either." She looked at him warily, not sure if she had been wise to agree to this plan at all. "EJ is not Sami, he has probably figured out by now what I did to him, and I expect to hear all about it when I get back to the office. What do you propose I tell him when he asks why?"

"Tell him that I know everything! And unless he wants everyone on the Salem Police Department to have a full dossier on him, and his dealings with Stefano he will listen to what he is being told! Tell him the first thing he has to do is make sure no mention is made of anything to do with my business in his little tramp of a wifes' next books. Tell him he plays ball with me, I play ball with him. You will not have to elaborate, he will get the picture." Victor was sure of his hand now, and EJ should know that he was capable of getting to him, or his one weakness at any time he felt necessary. It had been a fluke that Samantha had survived, but there were other times, other places. A foolish move, marrying a Brady, her family loyalty would always prove to be an Achilles heel.

"Why do you care about EJ Wells anyway, he isn't even a true DiMera, it's obvious that Tony is running the show from the prison." Kate downed the drink Victor had poured, her part in this was making her more and more nervous. She felt the walls closing in, if she had worked against a DiMera, she was in trouble, and if she crossed Victor, she could even now feel the cold eyes of Nico bearing down on her as he sized her up.

"Just keep doing what I tell you Kate, this will make sure that Philip has something to come back to, as for Lucas, I don't mind telling you, I never thought he would amount to much, but he has done a credible job. It would not be good for any of his past to resurface, now would it ?"

Kate decided to listen. Victor had always had the power to control her. He alone could make her afraid with just a look. However, she still could not resist prying a bit more, never hurts to try.." What has he got on you anyway, why are you involving yourself in something like this Victor, or me? "

"He has come to Salem to take something away from me, something that is mine. You of all people should know how I react to that type of thing. That is all you need to know.'. and his tone convinced her she had been told all he was going to say.

When EJ walked back into the study, he found Samantha had awakened and was sitting up reading from one of the diaries Stefano had given her. Her brow was furrowed, and she was so engrossed, he was upon her, taking the book from her hands before she knew he had come back. "I told you, you need your rest, no work!" he took the diary an place it in a drawer, "look how late it is young lady, what did Lexie and Dr. Bader tell you?'

"Yeah, I know, but I woke up and you were gone. Where were you anyway?" Sami questioned him, but he just shrugged.

"I had some calls to make overseas, and I did not want to wake you up. But I am ready to sleep now" and he stretched and yawned, then pulled her out of the chair to hold her against him. "Anything interesting in your reading?" Sami could not see the look in his eyes as he held her head to his chest..his eyes were cold and calculating as he listened for her answer.

"EJ, you know what? I think Stefano was doing some kind of business with Victor Kirakis, not just recently, but as far back as fifty years! I've already outlined a plot line using the information for a new book!" She could not contain the excitement in her voice.

"Sounds fascinating, darling, and when you are up to starting it, I would love to read it! However, now..you need sleep and so do I.". He led her by the hand to the bed, and far into the night when the only sound was her even breathing, he lay awake, holding onto her and thinking.

**Chapter XIV**

Officer Peters flashed his light down on the body. One Mr. Andre Theopoulis lay on the sidewalk, and from the looks of him, he had been cast from a great height, most likely the parking garage next to the Mythic Communications Studio. Commander Brady walked up, and assumed control from the patrolmen. Bo was close behind. "Anything obvious here?" Officer Peters nodded in affirmation.

"He had these in his pocket.." and Peters held out on the end of a pencil a pair of black lace panties.

Roman looked, but said nothing. What he alone knew, was that this brand of lingerie was a favorite of Kates. He pulled an evidence baggie from his pocket, opening it after donning latex gloves and dropped the panties inside.

Bo was sent to see who remained in the building, while patrolmen did a floor by floor check of the parking structure. The only person Bo roused was a sleeping security guard at the building lobby.

"No Sir, no one has been in after 6 p.m. them is Mr. Well's orders unless he gives clearance. I can show you the tapes if you don't believe me!"

"I planned on asking for those".

"and won't you need the ones for the parking garage too?'

"Yes, I planned on asking for those also!" Bo was writing all this down in an efficient manner.

"Umm I guess you would like to see the log book so you can see who was in an out all evening right?" The security guard pulled it out and offered "I will make you some copies ok, I have to have the originals".

"Yes, I was going to ask you to make me copies".

The rookie cop assigned to Bo put his chin to his chest to avoid being seen smiling. It had been the talk of Salem about how the police department had failed to review the security tapes outside of Alices Restaurant which had almost resulted in Mimi Lockhart being jailed for attempted murder. Now, it was established procedure to ask for these things at any crime scene, and Bo was right on top of it!.

'Looks like Mrs. Roberts was the last to leave..is that correct?"

"Yeah, that is right, she came in around 10, and that Theopoulis fellow came a few minutes later. Looks like he didn't sign out though, but she did!".

"He took a different way down", Bo said grimly.

Bo took the tapes and the copies back out to meet up with Roman. "Now why do you suppose all this excitement has started since EJ Wells came into town? We have a cop murder, there's this guy taking a flying leap, we have a whole mess of mixed up things going on in University Hospital, Lexie is being threatened, Sami too, and even though we did not find out anything, it sure looks like someone did something to that car. That was a brand new Mercedes Benz..they don't break down..know what I mean?"

"Yeah, and Sami admits meeting with Stefano DiMera, and she was with EJ when that happened, she says EJ set it up for her!" Bo had always been quick on the uptake.

"This all smells rotten, and now these too.." Roman held up the baggie. "I gotta get a DNA test on these, we may have someone else to bring in for questioning.

"If you mean Kate, we have to get her anyway..looks like she was the last one to leave the building."

"What about EJ?", but Bo had the sheets showing EJ leaving that afternoon.

Roman remembered then, Sami had been cleared to leave the hospital that afternoon. He had stopped by to see how she was doing but found she was gone.

"Well looks like..get Kate in here..she is getting to be 'our usual suspect"!

**Chapter XV**

Victor slammed his coffee cup down in anger. "NICO ! " and the right hand of Victor materialized almost like a ghost to the breakfast table. The photograph in the paper of the dead Mr. Theopoulis was another recrimination in the eyes of Victor to the man who had failed him now a second time.

"I thought you were getting him out of town, paid in full, how could this have happened? Get Kate over here now! We better get all our stories straight!'

EJ sipped his coffee, and Samantha busied herself with a flower arrangement. "Wow, darling , you are getting all domestic on me aren't you?" he teased.

"Mom is coming by today, and I wanted everything to look nice. She is bringing Will by to visit, but he may decide to stay the weekend. Lucas is out of town, and Will can't stay by himself, so I am going to try to convince him!"

"You know, you have staff to do that sort of thing, but it is nice to see that you and your mother will be spending some time together." EJ folded the paper with the picture of Mr. Theopoulis face up on the table. Harris came in, saw the paper and nodded to EJ. Sami came over and picked it up and read a bit of the story..

"Omigod! EJ, it says this man was thrown off the parking garage by your office..oh that is so awful..EJ, please, be careful, there must be a maniac loose in Salem! " Sami was in a panic thinking of this happening so close to where EJ parked his car, it could have been him!

"Sshh..Shhs, Samantha, don't excite yourself, " he rushed to embrace her, ."Of course I will be careful, but this probably was just some random act of violence, some poor bloke just in the wrong place at the wrong time, right Harris?"

"Definitely". The response seemed so strange to Sami, she could not help but look at Harris as he said it. Over the top of her head, EJ also admonished Harris with a small shake of his head. EJ knew Samantha, she had instincts that were sometimes uncanny. And the full scope of the plot had yet to be uncovered. He changed the subject then, to something he knew she would find more pleasant.

"Did I hear you say Will may stay too? That's wonderful Samantha. Tell you what, we have some quad bikes out in the garage. maybe Harris, Will, and I can take them out for a spin, he would like that I bet!"

"Really? Oh EJ, that would be so great! I want him to like you EJ, I know Lucas has really made it hard, but I think with the babies coming, he will turn around. I know he is going to be a great big brother. he is really good with little kids, you should see him with Claire."

"Yes, I'm sure he is, Harris, get the bikes ready, make sure we have a helmet for Will. The area out by the lake bed is perfect for a good ride! See to it ok, after you take care of cleaning up that other problem". Harris had understood, and it would all be done.

Kate was led into Victors private office by the receptionist. Since Lucas was out of town, Victor had decided to meet with her at Titan, rather than the house. If she was being followed, there was always the excuse of a business meeting to be given.

"What were you doing with Andre at Mythic at that time of night?"

She stammered, "Vi..Vict..Victor, what are you talking about?"

'Kate, lying to me is not going to get us out of this..now what was going on?"

"Victor, he was going to go to EJ, he was going to sell us out for more money!"

Nico walked up behind Kate, and before she knew it, she was in a choke hold with the business end of knife against her throat..

"Remember what I said about dead women and live boys Kate? We may have a dead boy, but now that seems a little uneven..I will ask you one more time what were you two were doing together?" Nicos knife exerted a tad more pressure.

"Victor, you do not know what you are up against, neither did I until a few hours ago. Victor heard something in her voice that made him pause "Let her go Nico, Kate, tell me what happened. She sat down, and he brought her a drink, which she gulped at twice before she could begin.

**Chapter XVI**

"I was working late at the office, I mean we had to make it look like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. EJ came in, and asked me to step into his office

'Kate, it seems we are coming to a crossroads in our business relationship. Trust is a real issue here. I have to believe that you trust that I never lose.' EJ had then spoken into the next room, "Harris, bring our friend in". Harris brought in Andre, who looked worse for wear. His mouth was fitted with a duct tape gag, and he had been expertly tied with plastic handcuffs. His eyes mirrored his abject terror.

The brown envelope on the desk caught her attention, as EJ emptied its contents on his desk. Kate swallowed as the photographs spread out on the desk. EJ picked one up and looked at Kate "Now this is not your best side Kate, your friend there should have gone to the other side to show you at your best advantage, this light shows your age you know?" EJ was approaching her, like a snake to a mouse. "Now myself, if I do say so, I just don't have a bad side! I photograph well from any angle, isn't that right Mr. Theopoulis?"

EJ stepped across the room and took something from his pocket to show to Kate. 'I guess you forgot something," the black panties dangled from a pencil end.

Kate looked at Andre, something dawning in her face. "They aren't mine EJ, I wasn't wearing any that day."

EJ looked at Andre, "God, that is too sick to contemplate..Harris, take care of that!" EJ pointed to Andre, and Harris picked the man up by his shoulders, slamming him upright onto the floor. That had been the last time Kate had seen Andre alive, she had not known his fate until picking up a newspaper the next day.

'Victor is always a little too sure of the items he keeps in his safe. Haven't you felt that way Kate, Victor is a little too sure of his old ways? He really needs to know there is a new sheriff in town. Now when you see him, tell him I have this," EJ held up the digital camera memory card Andre had on him when Harris had caught up with him. "And let him know one other thing, Philip is traveling around the country with company, company I arranged since I would not want anything untoward to happen to him. Tell Victor that, and if he tries to harm anyone of mine again, Philip just may lose that other leg..do we have an understanding ?"

Kate had never thought to meet again anyone with the ruthlessness of Stefano, but the cold efficiency with which EJ had dispatched Harris to take care of Andre, not forgetting to alter the security tapes, and even slipping new log entries into the security guards clipboard, reminded her of the thoroughness of her old Boss. And his threat to Philip was exactly the right touch. At that moment, she knew the mantle had passed from the old to the new. So why in hell had he married a Brady?

**Chapter XVII**

Marlena sat down with Sami while lunch was served. "Oh, my, Sami, this is lovely, and you don't have to do anything, it just happens!" the fact that both a maid, and Tippin were hovering about amused Marlena to no end.

"Uh, Yeah..kinda weird huh?" No matter how she tried, Sami could not help wanting to pour her own water or reach for her own food. It was so hard on Tippin! He was there to serve, and this mistress was different, to say the least.

Will was looking around, and not liking anything much. "What is this stuff? Aren't there any chicken strips?' The minestone soup and watercress salad were not what he was craving at all! Tippin heard, and seemed to take it as a personal hurt.

"At once, sir" he said, and the maid was dispatched to order up some "Chicken strips?" the cook was shaken, but hurried to the freezer to see if anything resembling that resided in the frozen depths. He managed to find something that he thought would do, and Will looked at the new dish with satisfaction. "That's more like what I call food!" and his mood brightened which made Sami happy.

"Will, you know there is a great game room downstairs, it has everything!. We uhh, ..EJ and I want you to know we want you here with us as much as you want to be here. And your friends too! Go on down and look it over!" Sami knew the way to a boys heart, and even if he tried to, this was too much to resist and he ran down the hall to the stairway.

Marlena took this time to inquire," So, Sami, dear, how are you finding it here..I mean living in the DiMera Mansion?"

"It's just a house mom, and it is ours, EJ's and mine. I am Mrs. Wells, this is the Wells house, that is how I find it1" Sami had dreaded this conversation, and had hoped her mother was going to find a way to avoid it, but that was not Marlena's style.

"But EJ is a DiMera after all, you have to face that Sami". Marlena reached to touch Sami's hand. But Sami was defiant. "EJ is a Wells, not a DiMera, Mom, he wasn't raised to be a DiMera, he is his own man.. You don't know enough about him Mom, I mean he donates so much money to charity..look here..this is a request from a pediatric aids hospital in Africa, he is going to see that it gets funding for a year! That is the real EJ!"

Even without that, I know EJ, and I know what he feels for me is real. What I feel for him is real. That is what you have to face Mother. I love you, I love Dad, and I love John. But what happened to all of you in the past was not EJ's doing. If anything, he has worked to try and stop all this bad feeling, he helped me find out why Stefano was so obsessed.

All EJ wants now is for us to have our family. We want Will to be part of our family too. Will just needs to let us have a chance. I know when the babies get here.."Sami stopped, remembering that she had not given her Mom the big news!

"Oh Sami! Really!? Why didn't you tell us? Twins? Have you told Eric? Who else knows? I am so excited !!" and with that, the talk went in a direction that brought a mother and daughter together across a barrier years in the making.

They spent a long afternoon together, walking in the expansive gardens, then looking at the nursery EJ had set up. The ceiling had been painted with an effect of clouds and sky, but when the lights went out, it changed to a night lit up with stars!. EJ had turned out the lights and showed it to Sami, and whispered, "I think we made these babies in Italy, under the stars one night..what do you think?' Matching cribs side by side, were adorned with colorful mobiles. The room was done out in bright greens and yellows as EJ read voraciously on what was most stimulating to the infant mind. No magazine or newspaper article having anything to do with babies or pregnancy escaped his notice!

"You should have seen him putting these cribs together, Mom, I mean he can tear apart and rebuild an engine in an hour , but for this he did not have a clue!" And it had been quite a sight, as Sami told the story.

EJ had been holding a set of paper instructions, Harris had been holding part of a railing, upside down. "I think I will read the French instructions , Harris, they seem to make a great deal more sense than the English. Now you say, this part is screwed here..naah , that cannot be, let's try this way..better..yes.." What should have been at most an hour long project had taken four, and Harris and EJ had taken to the study to pour a stiff one after that, wondering what to do with the extra parts. However when Samantha saw that, she worried about the safety of the construction. When she was sure EJ and Harris would not be the wiser, or suffer a battered ego she had taken the baby beds apart herself and reassembled them correctly!

By the end of the visit Marlena had visibly relaxed and the worries she had about Sami were fading a bit. Even Will was in a better frame of mind, and likened as how it might not be so terrible to stay here while his Dad was gone, and maybe he would go out and ride the quad bikes, and yeah..if Noah could come over it would be cool..the video games downstairs were new..the room he would have in the house wasn't as good as the one at Kate's, but it would do..Sami hugged him, thinking "We may just make it kiddo..we may just make it!"

**Chapter XVIII**

The quad riding had been a huge success! Will had scared Sami with his daredevil antics, and EJ had stopped her when she yelled for him to slow down! "Let him be, he's perfectly safe, he has a helmet, and pads, if he spills he will survive! He needs you to let him go..let him test himself!"

She finally had convinced herself Will was not going to die, and she went back up to the main house to do some of her own work. When she was out of earshot, EJ went to Harris. "Well, did you get the tapes done?" EJ knew the Salem PD would soon discover that they were in possession of altered tapes, and it was imperative they had checked out the real ones before they were compelled to hand them over. The cover story would be they had mixed up a date file, these security companies were getting more lax by the day!

"Boss, I got em done..but I have something to show you you are not gonna believe. We may have found the extra player, and it is something we did not count on at all." Harris looked out where Will and his friend had taken the quads, running them up and over the dunes of the lake bed.

"As long as Victor believes what Kate tells him, we are ok. As of now, we are just about ready to call the notes, and he will be scrambling for the capital he needs to cover them. That will keep him busy enough. Then we can continue with plan B. He is going to be worried about Philip too, and Kate will be nagging him about that. I don't think Victor will be anything to worry about for a few more weeks. Anyway, I will meet you tonight downstairs after Samantha is asleep. We can look over the tapes then. Right now, lets have some fun with the boys!" and EJ had revved his bike up, shifted and took off, gathering speed as he hit the dune, and flew over the top! Harris was not to be outdone, and he met EJ and the boys with his own airborne stunts as he almost smiled.

It had been a perfect evening to Sami. Noah and Will had had dinner with EJ and Sami in the small dining room. No fuss, just a simple dinner of lasagna, salad and bread, with a spumoni ice cream for desert. Sami had told Tippin to just bring in the food, and she served it family style. Will had adjusted to the idea that he was going to be a big brother twice over , and seemed happy about it! He was hoping for two boys of course, but EJ told him he had his heart set on at least one more girl in the family. By the time the boys had retired to Wills room to share their stories of the day, and sneak phone calls to girls EJ was drinking a glass of wine, while Samantha had juice and they stood on the balcony of their room enjoying the end of the evening.

Her abdomen was getting a nice little rounding to it, and he could not keep from rubbing her almost like wishing on a buddah! She leaned back into him, as his hands encircled the bump, with his stroking motion. His lips brushed her ear, and he whispered, "I think Will may not mind being here as much as you thought he would, I hope that makes you happy darling..I want you to be happy" Sami's heart filled to bursting with the love she wanted to show EJ and she turned against him, using her hands to caress his neck. His breath quickened as her softness leaned into him, the ugliness of the world vanishing as she gave him the kisses and caresses he yearned for from her. All he knew he had to do, and all he had done vanished and all was what he felt, this overload of the senses that only Samantha had the power to drown him in.

He waited until he heard the even, steady, drawing of her breath before he stole away to meet with Harris downstairs. This night however, was different. Sami felt his presence leave her, and she instantly awakened. She watched as he donned the robe on the door, and then as he opened the door too quietly..he had no need to be so quiet, if he was just going for the bathroom, or a drink, she would have gone back to sleep quickly. This, she knew was for a different reason. Waiting for him to get down the hall, she put on her own robe and followed where he was going. He headed downstairs to the game room, but when she got there she saw he pushed a panel above the fireplace, which opened a passage he disappeared into. By the time she got to it, it had closed, and try though she might to listen against it, she heard nothing. The control panel required a code, and she did not know what EJ had entered into it. She felt instantly uneasy, and Marlenas words came back to her.."He is a DiMera after all"

**Chapter XIX**

"See this boss, I told you the guy was ok when I left him. Who the hell is this now?" Harris had enhanced the grainy images, but there was no visible likeness for he man who had stepped from the shadows. All that was discernible was that the two had stepped behind one of the larger pillars in the parking structure, and only one emerged a few minutes later. The man was about the same height as Andre, maybe a little stockier, but the winter coat he wore, with its collar standing high made identification impossible. Harris dialed up the image as best he could, but it was no use.

"Well I am glad to see you did not misunderstand when I told you to take care of him..I never thought murder was professional behavior. Well, maybe in your profession, but not mine. It is just too messy, Harris, too hard to tidy up. However, I would not like the crack Salem P.D. seeing this either. We don't know yet if a Kirakis operative is embedded there, and Bo Brady is after all the son of Victor." EJ took the tape and put it in the safe with several others with printed labels arranged alphabetically. EJ put this one in the T section, then paused to run his hand over the one entitled "Moroni". His face grew grim seeing that one. After that he pressed another button which slid a false wall over the safe, blending perfectly with the walnut paneling with no line to be seen.

Uh..Oh..company.".EJ looked over the screens arrayed on the wall, to see Sami peering into the security camera, with a puzzled look in her eyes. "Damn, I thought she was sleeping soundly, clean this up, I have to go take care of her"

EJ came round through the kitchen passage, and Sami was so intent on finding the way in when he said "Remember, Remember the Fifth of November, gun powder, treason and plot!" She screamed in alarm as he had snuck up on her, turning so fast, she lost her footing and stumbled. He caught her up, saying "I am so sorry Darling, I didn't mean to frighten you, but it was obvious you were trying to find the code. It is 1105, after Guy Fawkes Day, a very famous holiday in England!"

"Damnit EJ! You did scare me!, Why are you up, and what is this for?" She was angry with him, and waiting for him to tell her why he was hiding this.

"This is all part of our security system, come on, I'll show you." EJ entered the 1105 code , and the passage opened onto a room that had at least 20 closed circuit screens, The screens showed every room in the house, the expansive grounds, and the drive from the gated entrance. "Samantha, you have to get used to the idea that we are no longer like ordinary people, and we are susceptible to harm from the outside world, I have to keep us safe, I have to make sure our children are safe. I have not been hiding anything, I just didn't want to alarm you unnecessarily. I hope you know how much I do love you, and I would die if anything ever happened to you or our family!" he pulled her against him to hug her so tightly, almost desperately that his obvious need made her hug him back..

His reassurance made her feel guilty for the last thought she had when she remembered her mothers' words. "Why didn't you just tell me, I mean why did you get up in the middle of the night?..did you hear something.?.was something wrong? How did you know I was out here?"

"Actually, I just fixed myself a snack, a bit of marmite toast, and I heard you out here!" she wrinkled her nose at that.

"I think I'll go back to bed..brush your teeth ok?"

"Of course love," EJ smiled at her, "Go back to bed..I'll be just a minute." When she had left, Harris stepped out from the shadow, "She believed it this time, but we will have to be more careful. She can't find out what we are doing, and if she keeps on looking through Stefano's diaries, she may figure it out anyway! Why the hell isn't she more like Carrie? Docile, eager to please…yeah..I know, that would boring huh Harris?"

"Yeah Boss, boring. Uh.and I was told to remind you that the ultrasound appointment is next Thursday, so we better have things cleaned up with the Salem Police by then. I would bet we will be getting a visit from them week coming up. You would have hell to pay if you missed that!"

"I'll remind Chelsea to put it on my calendar. Thank you Harris," EJ was very good at compartmentalizing his duties and loyalties. One moment he was soothing a worried wife, the next dealing with a blackmailer with compromising photographs. He could worry about the details of a baby nursery while planning to ruin a family dynasty. Of course, he had been schooled by the best.

**Chapter XX**

EJ looked at his watch "Damn!" he was running late for the ultrasound appointment. He ran out the door, almost knocking Kate down in the process.

"We need to talk EJ, Roman has called me down for questioning" EJ paused to look at her scornfully.

"I think you're safe Kate, the security company cleared up the tape mishap, and apparently it shows you were in the clear. Harris also, none of us can be implicated, so just go down, and lie as well as you usually do. I have an appointment that I can't miss, so if you will excuse me…"

"Oh, yes, the ultrasound, Chelsea mentioned that. So the little car mishap didn't do any damage, Victor is losing his touch lately. Pity…"

EJ looked at Kate, wishing they were having this conversation in about one month, when the plan was fully implemented and her family was destroyed along with Kiriakis. But for now, he held his tongue replying calmly, "Kate, for now we are business partners, partners with secrets that should be kept secret. Don't think I am ever one to blackmail, I don't believe in it as a tactic, there are others so much more effective. As for Victor, he has never come into the twenty first century, maybe you should clue him in, he may be left back in his own time!" EJ then turned for the elevator.

'I'm sorry! So sorry, I tried to call but …"

"your cell was dead, yeah I figured." Sami looked at him shaking her head. "Harris, please see to it that EJ gets two more cell phones, and make sure one of them is always on a charger!" She was learning how to use authority. Harris made a note and stuck it in his pocket.

Everything was all set for the big unveiling. Dr. Bader and the technologist were busy adjusting the screen, and the nurse had smeared Sami's abdomen with the cold jelly. She turned to EJ and said excitedly, "We are going to meet our babies, honey, I can't wait, how about you?"

"Oh God! Look Samantha" EJ was awestruck as the shadowy figures of the two infants appeared on the screen. His head shook at the wonder of it all, and he bent to kiss her stomach, and said "Hey little people, it's me, Dad" then to Dr. Bader, "Everything is good right?" Dr. Bader nodded happily.

"Looks fine, these are fraternal twins, like you and your brother, Sami, I think we can check the sex if I just massage you tum a bit, yes there we go..you want to know?" Sami looked at EJ, with a question in her eyes. He nodded yes. "Ok, lets take a peek, come one little one, turn over..well this one is a son! Oh my, you have a set, this is your daughter!"

EJ reached to embrace Sami, then he lunged for Dr. Bader, who sidestepped. "Careful, expensive machinery in here.."Congratulations to you both, looks to be about three months along. You look good, Sami, get lots of rest, eat right, take walks, and I want to see you in three weeks." With that, Dr. Bader smiled and left the room.

After this, Sami planned for her and EJ to shop for their first Christmas tree, then do some shopping, then dinner. When she told him this he started to protest about work, but she said, "This is important, someday when we are old and grey, or you are grey, I have products to stop that..we will want this memory..ok? We won't remember how hard you worked, but we will remember shopping for our first Christmas tree. Please EJ?" with that, he had called Chelsea to say he would be gone the rest of the day, he was going shopping and to dinner with his lovely wife.

"Anything you say EJ" when Chelsea hung up all she could think was "man are you whipped!"

They decided to walk, then call Harris with the car to pick up the tree and any packages. "EJ look! It's snowing. It's so beautiful". It was the first winter snow, and EJ looked down at Samantha. A single snowflake had landed on her nose, and before it melted away he was able to see the intricate design. He thought to himself, it is like her, unique, one of a kind, and it was a miracle he had seen it, a miracle he had found her out of all the women in the world.

Bonnie Lockhart was again running the Hospital Charity Tree Lot, and she greeted Samantha like an old friend.

"Hi kids, great wedding by the way..best food I have ever eaten at a reception, and no cheap champagne for you guys huh, top notch all the way! And you were smart not to use Che Rouge, overpriced, and undercooked, most of it. Looking for a tree, the big ones are over here"

EJ led Sami where Bonnie headed. "See, the folks of Salem know how to treat you now, don't they Samantha.?'

They picked out a fourteen foot tree, perfect on all sides, as they both went round and round to ascertain absolute symmetry. "This is going to be the best Christmas ever, EJ, now lets do some retail therapy ok?"

"Oh dear, I don't like the sound of that!" but he was grinning as he said it. Three hours, seventeen stores, two maxed credit cards, and a wallet relieved of several hundred dollars Sami was done!

"I'm starving, how about you?" She kissed him quickly as she said that.

"I believe I may be able to afford a hot dog now, with the works of course!"

'Don't fret tightwad, I'll treat. Do you have Scottish blood by the way? Lets go to the Pub..I can say hi to Grandma and Grandpa Sean, and show them the ultra sound pictures ok?'

"Sounds good, especially if you're paying! Let me call Harris to pick these things up" EJ pulled his phone out of his pocket.."Oh dear"

Pulling out her phone and handing it off to him, "you are impossible, and remind Harris to get those phones, he can do it while we eat!"

"Yes, Boss lady!"

"I like the sound of that, Boss Lady!

**Chapter XXI**

The Pub was gaily decorated for the Yule Season. Sean Brady was acting as the genial host he always was when EJ and Sami walked in. It was hard to know what to think about his little Sami now, he was having trouble sleeping knowing her book was on its way for Christmas sales. He knew his family and a lot of the town would be speculating that he was the one who abandoned a young girl to a terrible fate, and that maybe was the reason for Stefano DiMera's terrible vendetta against the Brady's. But Sami had stressed over and over that this was a fictional work, and she had told him Stefano had promised to end the vendetta if the story was told. "Isn't that worth it? Grandpa" Just knowing Claire and Will will never have to endure the suffering that Eric and I experienced?"

Sean agreed, he had been a coward long enough and if this liirl, no he corrected himself, this brave young woman could stand the scorn of a lot of the town, he could bear what ever he had to stand.

'Sami, Girl! " he greeted her with a hug, "EJ," he only nodded, as he still was not sure this was the man Sami should have married. He felt a woman belonged with her children, and Will was being neglected in this. Lucas had left him with Grandma Kate, while he was on his business trip. Kate had left him with him and Caroline, they had allowed him to spend one weekend with Sami and EJ. Poor kid had no real home now, and felt like no one wanted him. Sami should have identified with that, but seems she was too busy with the new husband. Then Sean looked at her closer, and noticed the fact she was wearing a maternity top.

"Sami, EJ, how lovely to see you!" Caroline came forward and seemed genuinely happy to see the two of them. "Sami, Marlena told me the new! Wonderful! Look at you, you are glowing!" Caroline was effusive, and Sami basked in the affection from her Grandmother, she had missed it so much. Her past misdeeds were forgiven, jst a joyful reception and a welcome for the new family members to come was what Caroline was offering, and EJ was being included too!

"Grandma, Grandpa Sean, look, its our sonogram picture, EJ had it framed already while we were out shopping..aren't they beautiful, this one is Amanda, and this will be Aaron, how about that?, great names huh? EJ picked them out!" The rest of the evening was pleasant, they enjoyed the special clam chowder and bread the pub was famous for. Until the door opened and Roman Brady walked in. EJ calmly looked up as Roman halted at the booth Sami and EJ were seated at.

"Sami, EJ," His greeting was perfunctory, and Sami knew why she was being talked to that way, Her problem with Carrie was still unresolved, but why Roman was so cold to Ej was another matter, and she looked at him, the question obvious in her eyes.

"EJ, we seem to have a discrepancy in the buildings surveillance tapes on the night of the Theopoulis murder, I wondered if I might stop by your office tomorrow and uhh. talk with you and Kate about what we found"

"Of course Commander Brady" EJ shrugged. "Please call Chelsea and have her check when my schedule is clear., I'm sorry, I forgot my manners, won't you join us?'

"Yeah Dad, sit, look at the sonogram pictures of the twins, your new grandchildren"

"Sami, I don't think so. When Carrie can be as happy as you are now, I think I may be able to look at something like that" , he then walked away leaving Sami quiet and shaken, the blood drained from her face.

EJ reached for her hand. "Don't Samantha, Roman has never known how to be a real father to you, I'm sorry if that hurts, but you know it is the truth. Carrie was always the easy child, and as for Eric, he has learned to ignore it. I wish you were not the one who is the tender hearted one..this would be easier for you to take. "

"Please, EJ, just take me home ok.." and EJ waved over to the table where Harris sat, gesturing for him to bring the car round. All the way home, he held her, knowing that she was choking back sobs. He never hated a man as much as he hated Roman Brady at that moment.

**Chapter XXII**

Roman had felt a pang when Sami had looked so hurt. He knew her secret and unlike John had not been able to forgive her for it. He would forgive maybe when she had faced Carrie and told the truth and asked Carrie for forgiveness. Always with Sami, she hid the truth until it forced her hand. That was what got her into trouble. Roman hoped she was straightening out, but he still had bad feelings about the marriage to a descendant of a DiMera. He entered his office, with Sami still on his mind.

"Here are the DNA results on those ah..underwear for you Roman" Bo handed off the results. "looks like the only person who wore them ever was the victim. Apparently it was his usual brand, as it was what the coroner found on him at the autopsy".

"Well, I guess that does let Kate off the hook"

"Maybe not, or EJ Wells either..we got a call from the desk at Green Mountain Lodge, and the day of Sami's accident, it seems Kate, EJ, and the now dead Mr. Theopoulis had a meeting that continued in the suite EJ and Sami honeymooned in."

"What in the hell? I guess we better have a talk with those two and see what that was all about. You got the info on who our Mr. Theopoulis was or what he was about?'

"He is a grifter, seems to be involved in a number of shady deals. But for this one, he must have had a backer, his clothes, his credit cards, all high end stuff. He did not bankroll this by himself". Bo was proud of himself, but this was information that EJ Wells had obtained within minutes of waking up from his misadventure at the Green Mountain Lodge. It took Harris one touch on a laptop computer and one phone call to find out this was plotted out rather clumsily by Victor Kirakis.

Once the door opened, and Sami found her way to the sanctuary of a home she was coming to love, her mood did seem to brighten. "EJ, we are going to be taping the promos for the book in the next few days. Chandler wants you here for the one on Friday, it will play on her afternoon show. Right now, I just want a little time to do some research ok? I have a lot of information to collate from the last diary. "

He had understood at once. Her writing was still the best therapy she had going, and try as he might to slow her down, she still was working too hard at it. She was completely healed from the accident, and now that she was out of the first trimester, her energy was returning. The only concern he had was that she was figuring out another puzzle that Stefano had laid clues to.

EJ knew that Victor Kirakis had been the end recipient of a lot of the money that Sean Brady had thought went into the coffers of the IRA. And if Sami followed the money trail she seemed to have an ability to sniff out in Stefanos ledgers and diaries, he feared that Kirakis might find out his jig was up. Sami tended to really try and get her readers interested in her next book with her interviews, and he knew he could not forewarn her, as it would only make her more curious!

As EJ and Harris looked over the computer screen, they knew as of now, every thing was foolproof. They could tell that Victor was liquidating a lot of assets, some quite cheaply that they were buying up. His positions were precarious, and the investors were starting to call the notes. EJ was stepping in to buy out their positions. At the same time, the fifteen expert hackers hired around the world were busily emptying Victors hidden accounts a little at a time. Soon, he would not have enough to cover the called positions, and Titan would be ripe for takeover. EJ looked at the account set up for the African Pediatric Aids project, and when it had enough in it to cover the first year expenses, he closed it off, and made it safe from any prying eyes. "Welcome to the Twenty First Century, Victor, and payback time!"

Harris was pleased too. His grandmother had been the one shut up in that prison, and Victor Kirakis could have gotten her out for a pittance of what he and the others had stolen from Sean Brady, but his greed and cold heartedness prevailed. . A prison guard had come upon Elena as she was giving birth, and she had died shortly after bringing a son into the world. . He took the child, and raised it with his wife. Stefano had eventually found them, and let them continue to keep the boy, but when he had married and had a son, Stefano came to demand that they help him with justice. Harris felt a duty to his great uncle, a cousin named EJ and wonder of wonders, his cousin Samantha Brady! His training had been excellent, and now he was taking his rightful place next to the DiMera heir apparent.

Far away, in a desolate prison cell, a lone figure lay watching a tape of a recent book promo of Samantha Brady' latest historical romance novel, and he smiled as he wondered "Now EJ, why would you marry a Brady, especially Samantha Brady?"

**Chapter XXIII**

Lucas looked down at his laptop, and knew he was in trouble. All the notes were called, and there was not enough in any of the accounts to pay them off. How the hell had this happened in a matter of a week? His cell phone went off, and looking at the caller i.d. he took a breath before making the connection.

"You see what's going on? I sent you over to talk to these people, what the hell have you been doing..spending your time in brothels again? " Victors voice was low, harsh, and as threatening as he could make it without making the whole office aware something big was happening. "Nico already found out you missed the London meeting, we lost everything from that! You are in big trouble my friend, and forget about help in getting that little tramp back..wait, maybe if I could do that I would, just to pay you back for this mess!" Victor stood, breathing heavy, then clutched at his chest, staggering over his desk! Nico was running to assist, when Victor collapsed on the floor.

He grabbed the phone Victor clutched and barked to Lucas "Mr. Kirakis ees sick..you come back at once! At once!'

News like that traveled fast in the business world. EJ placed the buy orders as quickly as they flooded the market, and within the week, he had fifty three percent of Titan, and poor Victor was on a heart monitor, and being assisted in breathing by an apparatus manufactured by a company also owned by EJ. When Harris learned that bit of information he shook his head and said "Boss, some people are good, and some people are lucky, you are just damn good and lucky!"

Sami called just then, and Chelsea broke in "It's wifey-poo, you said no interruptions, but she is insisting.

"Yes, Samantha, what is it darling?" EJ took the call with a bit of concern, since she was not given to calling the office that much.

"EJ, I need to go out this afternoon, and I want to drive myself ok? It is just to see Belle and Carrie. I haven't seen any photographers for awhile, and I can't wait for Harris to get back..I am going to make things right with Carrie. I think with Belle there, it may be a little easier."

"No Samantha, that is not a good idea, I'll send Harris straight away".

"EJ, actually, I'm in the car driving now..so that would be a waste of his time! I'm meeting them for a drink, well they will have a drink, it's club soda for me. Don't worry, I'll be home by the time you get off! I love you-bu-bye!" Sami had hung up quickly, and for good measure, turned the phone off, and tucked it in her pocket. Looking in her purse she clucked.."damn the man, he left his phone in my purse,hope he has his other two on him!"

"Hey, Boss, don't worry. With Victor laid up, no one is gonna be bothering her, and she is pretty good at handling the photogs now..you just gotta sweet talk em. Let her have a little freedom ok?"

And freedom was heady stuff, Sami had forgotten what it was like to not have her every move dogged. Harris was great, but it felt so stifling sometimes! She parked the car at Dune's lot, and as she turned "Hey, Samantha Brady, look this way" and the photographer snapped off several shots before she could turn away. Then two arms caught her up, while tossing a big overcoat over her face, and throwing her into the trunk of the car. Her purse dropped on the pavement, but no one bothered with it, the two men just slammed the trunk and sped away.

When the car stopped, Sami reckoned it had been traveling about sixty miles an hour, not wanting to attract any attention, and it felt like freeway traveling. Then she had felt it slow for an off ramp. She tried to memorize the turns, two rights, a left, and it had slowed to a stop on a bumpy unpaved road. The trunk was abruptly opened, a bright light blinded her, and she could see the two men each wore stocking masks. They grabbed her, one on each arm, and as easily as they could, they pulled her from the trunk.

Her legs were weak from being cramped up for the drive, and she was thirsty. She had tried not to cry from the fear, but her face was stained with the remnants of tears that had refused to cease. She was dehydrated too, and could feel her muscles tighten and knot in pain. She crumpled, and one of the men caught her and carried her up the steps to the dark house. She tried to peer at him, but he kept his face turned. She tried to memorize his scent, his height, anything to help identify him later.

"Please, I'm pregnant, if you want money my husband will pay, I promise you,just let me go, don't hurt me, or the babies..it's twins..Please, just let me go. I won't say anything, I'll get you money…"her voice trailed as she saw one of the men coming towards her with a hypodermic needle.."No!! God!! No!! please no needles.." within seconds, the room was spinning and she was unconscious. The terror of the needle though, was nothing to what she felt when she woke up. It was total blackness, and she could sense only inches of space on either side of her. Above her, another few inches, and about the same at her head and feet. The realization hit her with a horror that made her scream and scream while knowing there was nothing to be done. They had buried her alive! The camera phone had taken the picture of her lying unconscious, the outline of her pregnancy showing plainly, EJ's own phone had taken it, and it had been sent to the Mythic office main terminal. Chelsea had seen it first and run screaming in to EJ's office!

**Chapter XXIV**

Chelsea was sitting on a chair, scared out of her mind at what she had seen on the computer screen. EJ and Harris were both analyzing the pictures, trying to pick out anything that would give any clue. "Aren't you going to call the police?" The horror of the sequence of pictures had made even Chelsea sympathetic to Sami. The first showed Sami lying unconscious, the next, the lid being hammered into place, and the third, the wooden box being lowered into a cement lined vault of some kind. That relieved EJ somewhat, whoever had her was careful enough not to risk collapse by putting dirt on top of the ..he hated to think the word..coffin.

'Yes , the police, I guess we should." Actually EJ would rather have his own people checking this out, but Chelsea had seen so there was no choice in the matter. When she had left he dialed his own cell phone number.

The voice that answered was a computer assisted mechanical tone "I guess you have seen our little Kodak moment with your lovely wife. I assure you, she is alive at this moment, but time is of the essence. Listen to me carefully, I will only say this once! You have amassed a great deal of money the past week. Well done! Now you get to put it to use! Free Tony DiMera! It is easier than you can imagine. This is the account number, this is the phone code..you have two days. Two days is the amount of oxygen available to Samantha and your children, do you think they are worth it? And after all, you did steal it from Victor Kirakis anyway. We were so proud of you! You may turn out to be a DiMera after all!" EJ pounded the desk in anger..this was not the agreement he had with Stefano!

"I would think in light of the fact you called me here with no explanation, you would show a little respect to the Salem Police Department" Roman was annoyed with EJ, and the fact he had kept him waiting.

EJ shrugged and said under his breath "I'm showing as little as I can" But aloud said "Commander, Samantha has been kidnapped. She was meeting Carrie and Belle yesterday, she said she had something to straighten out with Carrie..I tried to make her wait for Harris, but she was already on her way. They said she never showed up. This is what has come in to us," and EJ punched up the pictures on the screen.

Roman looked on in horror at his child. Her hands were clutched protectively over her pregnant belly, her eyes closed in sleep, but this was no peaceful repose. Tear tracks, mixed with dirt, and a bluish tinge of bruising showed on her cheek. Roman turned to EJ, "has there been a demand?"

EJ lied, "Not yet". Harris looked solemn. He had not had time to make any contacts and ascertain the legitimacy of the demand. Then the sound of EJ's first back up phone went off! "It's says it's Sami," EJ connected and waited for the sound of a voice, hoping it would be hers. Then the text message came up. "Help! Dun lft fwy hr 2 rgt 1 lft bump rd..dark scrd

"Samantha! Samantha !" but the phone dropped the call. Harris wrote down the message, and Roman grabbed the note.

"What in the hell? EJ, what does this mean?'

"She was supposed to meet her sisters at Dune, I think this means she is trying to tell us where she thinks she is being taken..she probably could not see at the time" Harris was explaining as gently as he could to her father. "From Dune, if you go left, the freeway on ramp only goes North. If you want to go South you have to circle back under..she is saying they traveled about an hour..then exited, made two rights and a left to a bumpy road!:

:'Good girl Samantha!' in the midst of all this, she had kept her wits! Turning to Roman, EJ said "Can you use any help gridding this information out, we have some highly advanced GPS tracking we use here at the studio for our reporters to map out sites.'

Roman allowed as how he would take all the help he could get. He seemed shaken, and also a little guilty about this. He had taken Sami to task about Carrie, and she had been hurt. Hurt enough that she had forsaken caution and EJ;s efforts to protect her in order to try and talk with Carrie. Now, if things went badly, he would never get the chance to tell her he was sorry. Sorry about judging her, when he never judged Carrie for her choice of Lucas, even when she knew her sister was not over him. Sorry for using that against her to the point of not congratulating her on her pregnancy. What if he never got the chance to tell her?..Roman knew kidnapping history, and victims that were held under these conditions often did not make it out alive.

EJ seemed to read his thoughts "Don't go there Commander Brady, we are going to find her!"

Harris gave EJ a nod, the demand was legit. In EJ's eyes was the unspoken permission for Harris to follow the callers instructions. They were taking a chance that the kidnappers would keep their word,

Roman straightened up from his bowed stance, and got to the point about another reason he was there to see EJ.

"I need to have you at the station, we have questions about you, and the murder of Andre Theopoulis!"

"Now Commander? Are you out of your mind ?. My wife, your daughter is in grave danger, can't something like this wait"?

"No, it can't." Roman was nothing if not single minded!

**Chapter XXV**

Bo was already setting up the famous Salem P.D. Dry erase clue board when Kate walked in with her attorney in tow. "Lawyered up already Kate? No what makes you think we just called you down here to talk about the police ladies auxiliary charity night? Didn't you say that was what you and Eve Michaels were working on together? Funny, we never heard anymore after she resigned feet first from the department." Bo was still angry about Kates part in disappearance of the evidence disc. He knew she should be in jail, and he knew Roman should have put her there!

"Ahh, well, now here's another fine Salem citizen to talk to us today", Bo was in fine form with his mouth, and EJ walked in, giving Bo one of his more charming smiles.

"Thank you for that, and now I hope you are going to join your brother in helping us find your niece and your grand niece and nephew to be!? His scorn for Bo was palpable, as this was another character not given favorable treatment in Samanthas book. Bo was loyal to a fault to his wife, but Samantha had trouble with the idea of him giving a shoot to kill order on her mother. The book had made light of his intelligence, and Bo still resented that. EJ had to give Sami credit for her shrewdness in assessing people. She had Bo made!

"What happened EJ, did the little tramp find out she was attracted to her driver? That Harris is a hunk, I do have to admit! Chelsea and I think he could give you a run for your money..is that what happened? Do tell EJ!"

Roman gave her a look of shut the hell up, then ushered her in to his office. EJ was left to cool his heels while looking at the clue board.

It had been drawn in a grid of 6 horizontal lines and six vertical. The first heading was :Andre Theopoulis, the first clue was : dead EJ shook his head in approval, this was definitely a step in the right direction.

The second line listed suspects :1. Kate Roberts. Yes, she would be capable of doing it, but EJ had to figure the only way she physically could have done it was if the guy stood on the rail, and let her push him. 2. EJ Wells hmmm…yes, he could see how they might suspect him since he was in the building that day. But then so was Chelsea 3. Chelsea Brady aww come on..EJ decided then the board was a waste of his time and taxpayers efforts. No wonder Stefano never got caught!

"Roman Brady, if you keep bringing me down here like this people are going to talk!" Kate was being coy, and as always, Roman found his attraction to her was stronger than he cared to admit.

"Kate, you may as well know it, you are a suspect in the death of Andre Theopoulis. And we know you and Victor hired him to blackmail EJ Wells with these.." he pushed over an envelope that had all the pictures taken that day at Green Mountain Lodge. Kate tried not to let the alarm show in her eyes. Victor still thought he had the incriminating photos and the memory card in his safe, EJ thought he had the proofs as well as the card, but someone else had them all fooled, and this person was the big unknown!

"Well, Roman, unless I am under arrest I believe my attorney, Mr. Jackson, and I are free to go. When you have real charges, we will answer them." It always pays to know your legal rights!

When she had gone, EJ came in, and when Roman showed him the pictures, EJ said, "Yes, but if you plan on using these, I think you should know that I can prove I was drugged when these were taken".

Roman, knowing Kate, shrugged his maybe so shrug. "But the man ended up dead, and you and your man were in the vicinity. The security log books seem to have been tampered with..

"Seemed to have been tampered with, is that supposition or fact Commander?" EJ was issuing the challenge to Roman, put up or shut up.

"And it may be that the tapes were also".

"I see, we have a seems to, and a maybe, against what is plain to see and read with your own eyes. Since we are not getting anywhere with this, how about we set about finding Samantha..or do I have to get my lawyer here and Chandler Loring with a full film crew?"

"You're right, I'm sorry. Just been a cop so long, I forgot we have another case."

EJ was incredulous, Sami was a case, not his daughter!

Kate by now, had entered the hospital room to see how Victor was doing. Damn! He had still not regained consciousness. Nico stood guard like a sentinel, and when she came in he instantly was on alert. She had tried killing Victor before, and Nico had never liked nor trusted her. "I guess I better get Philip back here to take over". Nico nodded his agreement. "Nico, the hospital called my office today, they said they needed his insurance papers, and I went to get them, but the premium has not been paid. Do you know anything about this?" Nico did not.

The bills for this unit ran thirty thousand a day with private nursing and she was having trouble finding an account that had any money in it! Lucas was the financial go to guy, and he had not answered any of her calls.

And at this time, Harris was busily transferring the money EJ and he had funneled out of the Kirakis accounts to the private Cayman Island account, and holding a cell phone in his hand awaiting confirmation that it had been received. The code came back, and with it a text message giving the coordinates for finding Samantha Brady. Harris checked it against the message Sami had given, and had to give her kudos. They probably could have found her just with what she had given them.

**Chapter XXVI**

Her hands rubbed the swelling, and she whispered "Don't you worry, little Elizabeth Jane or Eric James, Daddy's coming, he promises!" She had never really been keen on the name Aaron for a boy, and almost everyone was an Amanda nowadays! Her voice was rewarded with a flutter that she laughed at, then she waited for it to come again, there..there it was again. It seemed as though the babies were hearing her reassurance, and answering back with their own. "We're ok mum, just stay calm, don't worry..we're fine!" That was when Samantha heard the noises.."Here! I'm here..please! Oh God Please!' She screamed as loudly as she could, and at last was rewarded with the sound of a pick axe hitting against the padlock on the vault.

Several men slid the cement lid away, then Harris and EJ used the wood chisels to break open her wooden coffin. The light blinded her, and she could not see that it was EJ who lifted her, but she knew his arms, she knew his lips, she knew him! Her legs and arms were weak from the hours of misuse, and she was limp as he hoisted her up.

"Why didn't you listen to me? Why? What if I had lost you?" EJ was relieved, and angry, and smothering her with kisses. She tried to put her arms around him, but could not find the strength. Her mouth was dry, her lips cracked, and finally Harris put a bottle of water to her mouth and she drank greedily.

The paramedic came forward to check her out, and though she was dirty and a bit bruised, she had survived the ordeal quite well. EJ looked with concern at her stomach, then to the paramedic. "Looks alright, blood pressure is good, she got enough air, so doesn't seem to be any problems". They figured she had been down I that hell hole a good eight hours, and EJ was thankful it had taken so little time. She had fared well, but he knew it had to have been terrifying.

Samantha smiled, and took his hand to her stomach.."Feel honey, they are glad to see you!" His eyes widened..as he felt the butterfly movements and the miracles they represented.

"Hey Aaron, Amanda, Dad's here now"..Sami looked a little chagrined, and did not have the heart to tell him yet that the babies were not too fond of those names!

"Sami, honey, are you ok?' Roman was stepping forward to check on his daughter. But she was looking at him coldly, she had come to a decision about him and his place in her life.

"Yeah, dad, I'm ok. You know, I can't blame you for what happened to me, but I do have one thing to say now. Whatever I did to Carrie, my babies are not to blame. And I had some time in this box to think about things. You say you can't enjoy my happiness after what I did to her, ok, then don't bother. You always do give up on me. Now I am returning the favor. And if the truth is ever told, you probably had nothing to do with me being found. EJ and Harris were probably why it happened. So as far as you being able to forgive me, don't worry about it. I took a chance tonight to make things right with Carrie, look where it got me. Her life isn't so bad, she has Austin, they are leaving Salem for the Mythic Europe Bureau, and you, well you are going to be a lonely old man who never sees these babies..they will not know you exist.!" Samantha had decided this was a father who did not deserve any more chances. He had failed her once too often.

EJ looked at Roman as if to say "you brought this on yourself: Roman stared not believing what he had heard. He had always had the hardest time figuring out this one, Carrie had been easy and eager to please, Eric just rolled with everything thrown at him, but Sami had taken it all to heart, every misstep he had made she had judged him on. Most times she had ruled in his favor, but seems his luck had run out. Just this once, she wanted him to listen to her side, take her side, allow as she had a side. But no. So she was cutting him out of her life. The hard ice he had allowed to form around his heart regarding Sami melted a little and he felt the pain of it breaking up. He visualized a couple of blonde headed toddlers sitting on his knee, but as Sami walked away with EJ the vision dissipated like smoke in the wind. Maybe he had gone too far this time.

**Chapter XXVII**

EJ fretted over Sami, bringing her warm milk, fluffing her pillow, straightening the comforter for the tenth time when she had had enough and demanded "What is going on EJ, I think you better let me in on everything!".

Her relief at being rescued had been overcome by all the thoughts she had entertained during the hours in her tomb. She had gone over every detail of her abduction, and had the most uneasy feeling about the two men. The stocking masks they wore could not hide the fact she had some intuition of at least one of them. He had carried her with an ease bordering on familiarity.

For weeks she had felt as though EJ and Harris were keeping things from her, she would come upon them huddled and whispering, and when they would see her, they would break away, EJ coming to embrace or kiss her to take her mind off what she was seeing.

There was also the matter of the diaries of Stefano. She had read all of them, and had surmised that the man referred to as "The Greek" was Victor Kirakis. He had managed to ingratiate himself with members of the IRA, acting as a liason for laundering their funds. But Stefano was a detail oriented man, and there was a sequence missing, an entire year of writing. Sami believed EJ could tell her where that diary was, and she, being a betting woman, would wager all that Kiriakis was aware where her grandfathers money had gone all those years ago.

EJ looked defeated, as he knew this had been coming awhile. She had kept on reading, and crunching the numbers into her calculator until he knew she was onto Stefano's secret. Pregnancy had not stopped her, his affection had not stopped her, worrying about her family had not stopped her. Now being abducted had only made her angry enough to demand to know what he was doing that had put her and the babies in danger. He reached for her hand to begin his explanation. "I have been keeping things from you. A very big thing. On the island, after Stefano was sure of you, he passed on the entire DiMera structure to me. It is a considerable fortune, but it is more a powerful force, a force to be reckoned with in this world.

Samantha looked stricken and pale but let him continue " Samantha, you said it yourself, powerful people have influence in the world. Not all of it is good. For every hospital I may underwrite, there can be a country I bankrupt. In this town I have been responsible for some things you may find unforgiveable. I have been following Stefanos plan. I have a duty to him. You, however are my weak link. Those enemies of mine know that. Stefano knew it , but he gave us his blessing. Stefanos plan is not acting out against the Brady's per say, but he has to make Kirakis, and that family pay. Kirakis was also responsible for Elena dying!"

Sami looked at him her brow wrinkling.."Why haven't you let me help you? I hate that bastard!".

"When will you cease to amaze me?' EJ could only wonder at the facets of this woman, but wondered if she would be so faithful once she knew the scope of all his schemes.

He took her hand, and led her down to the game room, pressed the code, and entered the room where Harris was busily uploading files that transferred funds from one account to another, from one cause to another, and from one government to another. EJ, however was only interested in the vault with the tapes in it. He pulled out the one labeled "Moroni" Samantha gasped at the name.

"You risked a lot to try and get this didn't you Sami? You and Brandon. But you never succeeded. Would you like to see it?" She nodded yes. And the scene unfolded of Moroni giving his testimony that Kate Roberts had hired him to make a hit on Victor Kirakis and Samantha Brady. He also gave up the fact that it had been Lucas who shot Franco, and had fled in a cowardly panic." It was all there, every suspicion she had ever had, but been unable to prove. She had hated Lucas for this, but now seeing it in front of her, she had no passion left to hate him. She had nothing. Now she knew the DiMeras had held her fate in their hands all that time. They could have freed her at any time, but chose not to. She may have perished in the execution chamber when this tape would have set her free.

Then EJ handed over the envelope with the pictures taken at Green Mountain Lodge. He showed her the ones with Kate.."drugged you didn't she?" was all Samantha said. It was familiar territory.

"EJ, only in a bad soap opera writers dream would you be in bed with Kate unless you were drunk or drugged!, But the guy is kinda hot!"

"Damnit, will you take this seriously young lady? You were kidnapped and buried alive..it cost us a fortune to rescue you..I thought you wanted to help! Stop playing around!" EJ was not amused.

"Sorry, omigod, this is the parking lot guy! EJ, you didn't do that did you? Or Harris?! Come on guys, tossing people off buildings is not what powerful people do..powerful people get people to jump off buildings! Have you never heard of the powers of suggestion?"

"We did not, and you are right about the way powerful people handle themselves Sami, your reading of Stefanos diaries has served you well!" EJ said it as though she had again gone up in his estimation.

"Now look at this tape, you will see we did nothing to Theopoulis, but this person must have".

The grainy picture with its scene of the two men stepping from view behind the pillar, with the one figure walking out alone gave Sami a pause. She put her nose practically on the screen. The hunched up collar was something she was so familiar with. Then the memory of the way the man had carried her up the steps to be buried alive. Her mind cried out denial, but the physical gestures still had imprint on her mind!

"EJ, My God, EJ that is Lucas!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter XXVIII**

The bell went on for the seatbelt sign. "We will be landing in Athens in about 10 minutes, please make sure your seatbelts are secure, and your trays are in the upright locked position" Lucas looked up from his papers, cursing the new security rules that kept him away from his laptop or cell phone. He had not been able to sleep on the plane, and that meant he had been awake over thirty six hours, his mental alertness was slipping. He knew that the police had gotten to Sami in time, so that worry was over. But he had been unable to check in on the bank transfer data, he just knew that it appeared to have gone smoothly.

His thoughts went back to Sami. It had killed him, lowering her into that hole. As he had carried her, the warmth of her body had given him back all those old desires. If Jules, Tony;s new man had not been there, he wondered if once she was out, he may have acted on them. Yeah, damnit, he knew he would have. She had that effect on him, and he could not help it.

Sami Brady, he still wanted her, and this was his way of getting her back someday. Tony had made that promise. Help him out, and he would reinstate himself as the real head of the DiMera dynasty. Not the upstart imposter! They would eliminate him, and the coast would be clear for Lucas to reunite with Sami.

Tony was shrewd enough to recognize what it was that would entice Lucas back to work for him. A little 5 foot nothing blonde who had double crossed him was the key to Lucas's undoing. At this moment, Tony was being driven in a Humvee to the villa along the coast where Lucas was to meet him and get the rest of the plan details. Smiling to himself, he pictured Lucas sitting there like the little lap dog he had become! Strange what love of a woman can do, and Tony had only let himself be caught in that trap once! Look what had happened! Now EJ had made the same mistake! Delicious!

Tony looked over at Premier Christopouphles, the man who had helped free him and clear himself of all these false charges. He was sitting contentedly, thumbing through the envelope of cash, and Tony smiled at him then nodded to the driver to stop.

Less than ten minutes later, Tony was sticking the envelope back into his jacket pocket, while the driver returned from the cliff side. Three hundred feet down, the hapless Premier was floating face down, and being swept up against the rocks of an inlet in the Aagean Sea. "I think he has been looking a little depressed lately, what do you think Jules'? A silent nod of agreement, and Jules hand was out for the promised payoff.

At Titan, Kate was now at her wits end. Her calls to Lucas and all the voice messages and texts she had left had been ignored by him. Philip had been reached, and promised to arrive that night.. When he walked in to the hospital room and saw how vulnerable the once might Victor Kirakis looked, he had trouble remembering why he had been angry enough to walk out. All the accountants had given their story, and Philip and Kate knew there was big trouble. "He is going to have to have a skilled nursing facility, and there is just no money anymore. I have tried to refinance his house, but God, Philip, he has taken out everything already..now with no revenue coming from Shawns engine either, Victor is destitute!"

"That can't be Mother, what about the Trust Fund Accounts? There had to be Three million in those at least" She shook her head.

Each account he named, she just kept shaking her head no…no..no.."Well how much do we have left?" he finally asked.

"Whatever we can get for our minority shares of Titan, and right now, it is about a sixteenth of what they should be"?

"God that means .."

"Less than one hundred thousand dollars, Philip, he has less than one hundred thousand dollars liquidity!"

"What are we going to do Mother, do you have any ideas at all? And where the hell is Lucas?" Kate sighed, and threw up her hands.

"Well Philip, he does have his social security..and if we take him to this nursing home.." Kate was showing pictures of a home called "Lazy Acres" A nursing home to care for all comers. We feature rooms with six cozy beds for six cozy people. Your loved one need never be lonely!

"we can keep him there comfortably for Six months while we figure what to do".

She saw Philip cringe.."Honey, its all we can afford now, and besides, he's in a coma, it's not like he needs the Ritz!" She made a mental note to herself to take care of any thing like this in her future. Never let you kids choose your nursing home!

So it was with a heavy heart Philip moved his father into the rest home at the outskirts of town. As he left him there, he bent to him and said "Don't worry Pop, I'll find a way to get you and our family back on top. Trust me, we are not over yet!"

**Chapter XXIX**

EJ and Harris had been busy for a week trying to trace any deposits made with the cash they had been forced to give over to Tony DiMera. It looked like the figure was close to one hundred twenty four million dollars. It was an original amount of seven million dollars compounded annually at at rate of about 7 percent for around fifty years. Four million of it had been diverted to the hospital in Africa before Tony had been able to move on them.

It was the base capital for all Victors fortune, and now for him, it had proved to be a base built of sand. With the knowledge of Stefanos banking habits, they figured they should have a good chance of finding wherever Tony had stashed what he had stolen from them that they had stolen from Victor. As they worked, they had to admit it was fun!

Sami had proudly given them those figures, and when Harris had looked at her strangely she answered "Math and money were my best subjects Harris, take my word, and this looks to be the amount that my Grandfather should have had on hand when he left the IRA. I bet they could have bought Elena's freedom for a lousy ten thousand pounds.!"

She felt so good to be useful, this whole damsel in distress predicaments she was finding herself in were beginning to make her doubt all the progress she had made in her life this past year. Now, she knew it would be possible to regain custody of Will all she had to do was….no..she thought, I can't do that to him. Lucas is his father. She had asked to speak with EJ in private after she had identified Lucas.

"I can't turn him in EJ, it would hurt Will too much!"

"Samantha..this man buried you alive! He set me up for blackmail, then had to get rid of the man he was helping to do it!"

"He loves me EJ, he just has a strange way of showing it!"

"Damn straight!" EJ was beginning to be furious with her.

"You said yourself, he could have never given you the coordinates after he got the money..and as long as he doesn't know we know, you may be able to find out things in the future, what was it Stefano always said..'keep our friends close'

'and your enemies closer' He finished for her. "Ok Samantha, you win, but your son notwithstanding, if he gets in my way again he may wish all I did was turn him in. As of now, no one will see the tape, I promise".

"Thank you honey! You won't be sorry, I promise you!" Then she had looked at her watch, "Oh God, we are gonna be late..it's my appointment date for Dr. Bader"!

"Ok, don't worry, we can make it..Harris get the car now!"

"Well Samantha, you have a funny way of avoiding stress is all I can say!" Dr. Bader was taking measurements, and giving a thumbs up. "Even after your ordeal everything looks fine here. Both babies are growing nicely, we are making real progress! Have you signed up for LaMaze yet?"

"No, we thought it might be too early!" this was exciting thought Sami.

"With twins we like you to take classes early..when it gets later, it is just too hard lying down on that floor, not to mention how hard it is to get up. I'll tell the nurse to get you in the next sessions, they start in a month!"

"Wonderful, sounds lovely" EJ was enthusiastic. Then his cell rang, Harris was on the line.

"Boss, looks like Lucas is with Tony DiMera in Athens, our people there just gave the heads up". EJ started to speak when Sami took the phone.

"Not now Harris, we have to sign up for the LaMaze classes, this is important!"

**Chapter XXX**

Harris had dropped them off at the Pub for dinner. EJ had developed a real liking for the clam chowder. Sami, however was playing with her food again. "What is it now?' he looked at her, her face was wearing that sad expression, and just hours ago she had been deliriously happy.

"It's Will. I want to see him. Do you think Kate would mind?" the question should have been sounded strange even to her. Will was her son, Kate had no right to keep her from him.

'Darling, not only do I think you will be able to see him, I bet Kate would just love to let Will stay with us until Lucas returns..what do you say to that?"

"Oh EJ, really? Wait a minute, are you nuts? She would never agree to that." This was Kate they were talking about.

"Let's see about that, shall we? Now eat your chowder, it's getting cold.". Sami had to excuse herself, these restrooms trips were starting to be ever so embarrassingly frequent, but EJ just smiled with complete understanding. He was of course, on his second reading of "_What to Expect When You're Expecting". _, and quite knowledgeable on everything obstetrical!

While she was gone, he called Kate to let her know of Wills new living arrangements. She knew better than to argue. Truth told, Will was also cramping her style a bit. Lucas should have been back days ago, and starting to move out from her suite, instead he was ignoring her calls and voice messages. She was losing patience with this son!

As a bonus, EJ let her know he would be picking up the tab for Victors nursing home care. It was the least he could do, seeing as how everything Victor owned now belonged in to the DiMeras, one way or another!

"You are really enjoying this, aren't you EJ?' Kate, as always when faced with adversity kept her cool, and plugged along, waiting for her opening. Right now, she needed to keep EJ thinking she was going to be cooperative.

Harris was told to proceed to Kates suite, and that Will would be ready to go! When Lucas was not around, Will was not a bad kid, but when he was, EJ was ever on guard.

'Guess what, darling, Kate is thrilled to let Will stay with us until Lucas gets back. And I think when Lucas gets back, we may have a little leverage you can use in getting better custody arrangements..what do you think?" Sami looked doubtful, it had been a hard thirteen years with Lucas over Will. Then again, this was EJ talking, and he had not let her down yet!

It was a sullen teenage boy that Harris was loading into the car, this felt like being shunted off, but Grandma Kate had insisted. Will was waiting on his Dad to call, he had promised to take him to the hockey game, and had missed it. Now having to go stay with his mom and EJ was too much! His attitude did not improve on the ride to the DiMera Estate.

"I'm sorry EJ, Will isn't normally like this". Sami apologized as she dressed for bed. She walked to the mirror to stand and look proudly at the swelling of the lifes within her. "Just think honey, only four more months and we can kiss the idea of sleep goodbye! Three A.M. feedings, diaper changes, colic..won't that be wonderful" she kidded him.

"Whoa," he said, coming up behind her to nuzzle her neck, "I think I have an idea how to settle Will down. As for the rest, I think it is time we started looking for our Nanny!"

"Nanny! I can't let someone else take care of my babies, don't be silly!"

"You will need help, Sami, with two babies, your work, my work, we will both need help. Do not argue about this, I remember you saying your mother had help too. It's not a shameful thing, and we will need it!"

Sami looked doubtful, but thinking ahead, maybe it would be nice to have some help, so she gave him a nod of agreement. "What about Will? How are you planning to handle that?'

"I have a plan" was all he would say, as he climbed into bed.

"Ok, but one more thing.."she climbed in beside him and spooned up against him. His hand caressing her shoulders and sides over the satin gown.

"What" as he kissed her, turning her into him and his heat.

"We better think about that mini-van" her hands ran through his hair, and stroked the muscles of his neck.

"Oh, I was so trying to not think about that!" he groaned as he gently made love to her.

**Chapter XXXI**

EJ had laid the trap carefully. Harris was taking Will out on the quads, and he would tell Sami they needed to go over some of the information he had in the vault. A simple flip of the sound switch and he would make sure Will heard things he had needed to hear all his life, but had been protected from. It was time to bring him out of the cocoon.

"Harris, I can't get mine outa first, what's wrong? Can I use one of the other ones?'

Harris looked at it a minute, then said, it just needs an adjustment, why don't you go back to the house, play some video games. I'll have it up in no time, and I'll come get you ok?" Harris looked at his watch, knowing the timing had to be precise for the Boss.

Sami was sitting at the console, looking over the lit world map it showed. A blinking light was hovering about Athens. EJ pulled several tapes out of the vault, then checked his watch, yes time to begin.

"Samantha, I want to go over some of this again, I know you touched on a lot of it in the book, but maybe for your next try, you may want to incorporate some of this, what do you think?'

'I don't know EJ, a lot of that is stuff that Will,," she was interrupted by EJ .

"Will doesn't know what his father and grandmother did, does he?"

Upstairs in the game room, Will had perked up, and was listening intently.

"Will is not aware that most of the arguments you had with his father had to do with the fact that Lucas could not remain sober when he had physical custody, and he had taken Will in the car while drunk? Sami, you were being a responsible mother, not a monster like Will has thought."

"EJ, I was a little nastier than that, maybe more than I needed to be."

"Were you nasty enough that Lucas was justified in letting his mother frame you for the murder of this Franco, who by the way was hired by Kate to marry you to keep you from her sons again?"

"He did confess EJ, he tried to.." Sami was defending the father of her son, but realizing that EJ was not finished.

"Samantha, he let you almost be executed when at any time he could have overruled his mother and stepped in. To this day, you faint at the sight of a needle. If Mike Horton had not been there, you would have still died! Lucas would have been responsible for killing you, his sons mother! As it was, he looked forward to you spending decades in jail with no remorse at all, for something he did"..EJ played enough of the tape to prove his point with Kates own voice.

Upstairs, Wills face registered his shock, but he could not stop listening.

"And if that was not enough, he again worked with his mother, who drugged you and tried to kill you by luring you over a cliff..Lucas and his mother have a penchant for drugging people it seems"

"Yeah, but I did it.." Again, he put his hand up to stop her.

"Not for the purpose of murder!"

"Speaking of drugging, Kate did it again to break up you and Lucas. You were going to be a happy family right? You, Lucas, Will..but Lucas would not listen to you. Your son would not listen to you, they both left you, Sami, you were desolate. I know Lucas does not deserve you, but maybe Will does not deserve you either. He needs to learn to listen to you, to accept your love. But Lucas has poisoned his mind. You said yourself when they got back from Africa he was a changed boy.

"As to the whole Stan thing..is Will aware that you were responsible for saving Philip from a firing squad? I know Tony, I know how sick he can be. He offered you the chance for revenge on Kate by killing Philip, and when you would not agree to help, he placed you in front of one too! You have never told people this, and I think they should know, at least your son should know! Even after all that you saved this group of bumblers, but what happens when Lucas finds out?"

"He was hurt that I hadn't told him the truth.." Sami kept trying, but EJ would have none of it.

Will listened, and his heart was breaking. Every mean thing he had ever said to his mother, every accusation came back to him, every time she begged his forgiveness, and he refused to listen was a dagger of guilt.

"Sami! Stop defending that man, he does not deserve it! He had the most precious gift in the world, and he tossed it! He had you, he had a son, he had a family, but it wasn't enough for him. He seems to think you are his lifes biggest disappointment!

If you believed in his love, trusted in his love, you could have told him anything. When you asked me what I was doing, I could have lied, I could have believed you would not love me, but I believed in you! And you have not failed me, you never will!"

EJ looked at Sami, and hoped this would be enough to turn Wills heart. She would never say anything, she could not bear to make Will see his father as anything but the hero he had always been to him. EJ was of a mind it was sometimes kind to be cruel.

Will ran from the room, knocking Harris down, as he ran toward the quad bike, which now was running perfectly. Will jumped on, ignoring his helmet which he had tossed on the ground. He revved it up, shifted, and headed towards the lake bed, forgetting all that Harris and EJ had taught him on safely operating the bike. Harris called down to EJ on the intercom, then raced out to catch up to Will, EJ followed close behind as they mounted the bikes in pursuit! He was about a quarter mile ahead, when he hit the dune and lost control, Harris and EJ watched in horror as his body was tossed from the seat, his hands still gripping the handle bars, landing under the bike as it rolled with him over and over down the other side of the dune!

**Chapter XXXII**

A week of blackness enveloped Sami. The funeral arrangements had been taken care of in a blur, she just waved an approval for anything EJ suggested. EJ dispatched a jet to bring Lucas back, sending Kate to comfort him.

Harris could barely look either Sami or EJ in the face, but EJ reassured him "This was no ones fault, Harris, and it will do no good for Samantha to know anything. Chin up, man, I feel bad too..but we have to be strong for her, she is going to need us both, and you know Lucas and his mother will be throwing flames at her when they get back!"

Harris was a little perplexed that EJ did not feel the same weight of guilt as he did. Maybe if they had not played out that little scenario, Will might have come to understand his mother without their intervention. He had to force himself not to remember how she had looked when the accident happened, or her words, or her tears, or her screams.

"Will !, my God! Will! " She had run from the house, the awkwardness of her pregnancy causing her to fall as she had reached the sandy part of the dunes. Unable to get back up, she had crawled on her hands and knees trying to reach her son. EJ had run back to help her up, but she had ignored his hands and kept her desperate crawl up the side of the sandy hill, making no progress as she would slide back down the same distance she covered. Finally, he had just lifted her up, his hands under her arm pits as he hoisted her upright again, skimming her over the sand to where the quad lay, with Will sprawled out next to it..

He was conscious, barely, when she got to him.."Mom, it hurts, it hurts so much.."his voice was weak, and Harris was probing and found the reason for the pain. EJ tried to turn Sami from it, but too late, and the handle bar that had penetrated his unprotected chest was visible to her. His last words to her were "Mom..I know……."but what he knew died with him.

Her screams of agony tore into EJ's mind, and he wondered if he would ever sleep again without hearing them.

In her grief, Samantha did not question why or how it had happened. She knew Will had been acting out against her for years, and this was one more act of rebellion that had been directed at her, not wearing the helmet or the protective gear that would have saved his life. .

It had not had to be this way though, and she thought more and more of what EJ had talked to her about that day.

Her guilt over what had been Will's life turned into hatred for those who had made it come about over the years. Any forgiveness she had ever harbored for those who had made her life a hell as she had fought for Will was dismissed. They would all know how she felt, and very soon. Now she hoped her family all would have to pay for what they had done in the past! They could have helped her keep her relationship with Will, Lucas could have, Kate could have, even her own parents had failed her.

Stefano should have kept it up..all of Salem deserved whatever EJ had done, or planned on doing. But she was going to have first crack.

"EJ, I want to deliver Wills Eulogy tomorrow."

"Sami, are you sure that is wise? ' How could she have the strength for that? Then he looked at who he was talking to.

**Chapter XXXIII**

The church was packed, and EJ escorted Sami to the front row, where she sat next to Lucas. He took his place next to her, and looked back to make sure Harris was in his place. Harris gave his Boss the sign that all was set. Kate was on the other side of Lucas, and Marlena and Roman came to sit in the same row ostensibly for the support of Samantha. The two sisters came in next, Carrie with Austin, and Belle walking next to Shawn. They took a place next to Caroline and Sean Brady. Patch looked awkward, but sat with Kayla and Stephanie, trying not to glance at Billie with Philip on the next aisle. The music started, EJ had picked out a selection of bag-pipe music, and some more conventional hymns. The choir from Wills's school followed. No one in the church was not reaching for tissue or hankies by the time Father Jankins had began the service.

"Gathering to say good bye to a young person the caliber of William Roberts is never easy. We can always say he is gone to a better place, but we know that does not help. Truth is we want him here, with us, with his school mates, with his family, with God, but but with us. And we can't have it both ways now. ' His words brought some measure of comfort, but as he said, everyone in that chapel wanted Will to be! here! now!

The prayers were said, then he gestured for Samantha to come forward. The buzz went out, as this was not a usual occurrence at a funeral, for the mother to be speaking. Usually the grief was to intense for that. But Sami pushed off the black veil and walked to the podium, her head held high. And she looked out over the congregation and let go everything she had held in for so many years!

"I am burying my son today. I wish I could say he told me he loved me the day I lost him. But he did not. It may be he died hating me, I do not know. He was mad at me the night before, and the last time I saw him before that, he never really talked to me. Truth is, the words "I love you Mom,'those are words I have not heard from him a lot the past few years. It seems we were always being separated by something or other.

His father and I almost married and gave Will that happy family he always wanted..but someone decided they knew best what would make Lucas happy. So Grandma Kate, this is what you have to remember about your Grandson. He wanted a family with Lucas and me. But now he is dead, and I guess we don't have to worry about him wanting that dream anymore. I can't disappoint him with not being able to give him that, and you can't rob him of that dream again. Congratulations Kate. Look how you helped Will!"

If people had not been there to see it, no one would have believed it, but Kate had her head in her hands sobbing as if she could never ever relieve the pain she was feeling at this moment. She only wanted the words to stop..but Sami had more to say.

"Lucas, you know Will loved you to distraction! You were his shining hero! I was the force for discipline, you were the cotton candy before dinner. Well, we all have our place. You only had to forgive me once, and instead of this funeral, we might have been planning a Christmas that Will would never forget! I have done bad things, but so have you.. I have been told that true love listens, and true love forgives. One time was all I needed, but you refused, now it is too late.. Now, you have no son, you have no wife..but you do have your mother. I hope you can still find love in your life, I am not that bitter, but I cannot forgive you for seeing that my son died still not loving me like I loved him. I think of him now, cold in a grave, and I wonder, does he know that I would have done anything for him, or is he still as unforgiving as you were?"

The church grew increasingly uncomfortable, as they wondered who would next feel the sting of what Sami was feeling.

"Mom, I wish I could say you have been a great mother, but it would not be true and you know it. You were a force in my life though, a beacon of light I seemed to hover around, it felt as though I was a satellite in your orbit. However, to Will, you were less than that. In all his years growing up, I can count on my hands the times you were actually with him. You missed his birthday parties, his games, his school plays, it pains me to say it, but Kate was a better Grandmother. I say this now, only to let you know, my babies will never miss you. If we have to get the best Nanny in the world to take your place, know it will be done. Will is dead now, and you probably don't even remember what his birthday is. Don't worry, it will appear on the headstone.!"

Marlena sobbed into Johns shoulder, and he looked at Sami wanting to hate her, but understanding what she was saying.

"Dad, don't get up, I was just getting to you, you remember when you had suspicions about Kate, and Lucas, and Victor..bad detective, Commander, your intuition was correct, but your follow through was the usual crack Salem p.d. work..listen" the tape was played by Harris, and the crimes were all uncovered.

"Don't worry, folks, I have been informed the statutes have run, but Dad, you then turned around and married that woman! Then you have the nerve to work with her to keep Will and me apart again. Do I hate you for that? Yes I do! Thank you, for my son may have died still hating me..I hope I die hating you too!" Roman closed his eyes, feeling a pain he had no description for.

"Dear Sisters" She looked at Carrie then to Belle, "I hope you and Shawn make it back together, Kate did what she could in that department too! But funny isn't it? I went through a terrible ordeal involving being kidnapped, and buried alive. You have never even called, or come to see me..I guess that lets me know where I exist in your orbit..The sister who doesn't mean anything to anyone..now you are here to bury Will..again, I know Claires birthday, but I never even remember a present for your nephew from you. Why are you here now? You never were before? As I said to Marlena, you can leave flowers on his headstone, it will give you his birthdate."

"And of course, dear Carrie. You at least did love Will. Enough to try and take him from me at one time. You also decided that Lucas would be better with you than me, Austin would be better with you than me..who cares really?..but I think you should know..all of you..I did something that I am not proud of, but now there is no reason for me not to confess..I was afraid that Will would find out..but now there is no reason to just let it all hang out! No one can threaten to tell him anything anymore now can they? Didn't that make you all happy..knowing you had something on me to tell him?"

The secret was told, every ugly thing about it. Lexie was in shock, Carrie was threatening legal action, and EJ was hurrying Sami out the door. Father Jenkins was trying his best to contain it all, but it was impossible!

She did not want to stay for the internment. Seeing the dirt on his coffin would have made it too final. As of now, it just felt like he was at a friends house, and he would be coming home soon. Harris drove, and EJ held her in his arms all the way home, hearing her painful sobs that tore their way up from her guts to make her shake and tremble as they came out in gulps of agony. He rained the kisses on her head, trying to say shh shhs shh, but nothing could stop the pain and it had to have some release so she cried until there were absolutely no tears left. Now he had his secret to hold.

**Chapter XXXIV**

Tippin met them at the door, taking their coats, and ushering them into the study where he had a pot of tea waiting, with some sandwiches.The tea was the special blend Mr. Wells brought to Mrs. Wells each morning with the paper. Not knowing what else to do, he thought this might be something she could take to. It was heartbreaking to see the Mrs. in such a state, and Lorene, the maid felt the same way. They both worried about what they could do or say, so decided it was best if they just made sure they were there in case she needed anything.

"Thank you both so much for this", Sami was gracious in her acceptance of the offering. She did not want any of the food, but she felt so cold inside that the tea was welcomed. EJ came to where she stood looking at the wall that had been erected where the patio doors had once been.

The accident had been the turning point in her relationship with Lucas, after that he had wanted to be close to her again, and eventually they had fallen in love and almost..that was the word she now hated so badly..almost..gave Will his dream. The pain of Will never getting that dream was killing her now. She had gone on, to a new life, a new husband, and a new family. He had been left behind to piece a life together that he had so wanted to be different. She knew exactly how he had felt.

She turned to EJ, and was sad for him, because there was nothing he could do for her now. He looked so helpless, not knowing what to do or say. She knew how much he wanted to comfort her, and how much she wanted to let him. But this mourning was so different, and untouchable. She knew the only one who would understand it was…Lucas. But she could not talk to him about it though, that would have hurt EJ so badly, and Lucas was no longer the man she loved, he was dead to her now that Will was gone..

Then the babies within her made their presence known, and she placed her hands to her stomach, "It's ok Melanie and Matthew..don't worry. We love you," and it was in that moment that she returned to EJ. She knew she would never get over losing Will, but these new lives needed her to be strong. They needed her to let EJ be strong for her too. Right now, he was the only one who was always there for her, how could she shut him out now. "Please EJ, hold me..I need you to hold me". His relief at hearing those words from her, knowing she was turning to him, not turning him out gave him hope that someday he could tell her the truth and she could forgive him.

Harris sat on his bedside, drinking the last of the bottle of bourbon he had at his bedside. "Oh Boss, this is a tough one you're putting on me..hope I can hold up my end"

The days rolled on, Christmas came and went. It was a quiet celebration in the household. Sami had wrapped the presents she had planned for Will and sent them to the local Childrens Home. She still got up each day, read some, wrote a bit, walked in the gardens. Her family all tried to call her, but the only one she would talk to was Grandma Caroline or Grandpa Sean. She returned all cards or gifts from any of the others, and refused to listen if EJ brought up any one of them. Shaking her head, that was her way of saying to him "Don't go there!" Her family was dead to her now, as they had all once treated her that way at one time or another. It hurt less to just let them all go, now that she had told them about Carrie she figured it was all for the best. She could not disappoint them, and they could not hurt her.

She gave the last of the book promotion interviews to Chandler Loring for a This Day in Salem segment. Chandler had given her a card signed from many of her viewers who expressed sympathy for her loss, and told her how much they enjoyed her books. Samantha was staying strong, and got through it, but then she had to spend the rest of the day in bed, as some days the blackness was too hard to fight. It would overcome her, and all she could do was shut the lights, and huddle in the bed holding onto EJ.

New Years, then Valentines, Easter, each holiday, each memory, Will remained on her mind, but she was able to remember the happy times, and she spent time putting memories into intricate scrapbooks she planned on sharing with his siblings some day. Her nights huddled against EJ were her bulwark against the blackness, he held it at bay for her, at least most of the time. Sometimes even EJ was not enough, and the sobs still wracked her body late into the night. She tried keeping them silent, but he knew. He always knew.

EJ surprised her one day, coming home with a squirming little black cocker spaniel puppy, with eyelashes an inch long. "He followed me out of the pet store1". And it was excellent medicine as the antics of the puppy finally found the sound of her laughter once more. Of course, EJ found the accidents he seemed to find any time he walked barefoot to be not quite so funny. She called the pup Inky, and remembered all the times Lucas and her had promised Will a dog. She decided rather than dwell on that, she would just pretend this was that dog promised to Will so long ago.

"Ok..now, cleansing breaths.."EJ was coaching her in the LaMaze class, checking out their progress against the other parents. "In through the nose, hold it..then out through the mouth..come on now Sami, everyone else has got it!"

She was forgetting to open her mouth and let it out slowly, so he leaned down and kissed her, which caused her to spew what was left of the breath out into him. "Oh God EJ!"

He looked at her with a question "What is wrong" Then he looked at his trousers which were soaking wet! "Oh God..but this is early..this can't be..Samantha, this is impossible! We have three more weeks."

The class instructor came over and said, "No, not impossible, looks like the water is broken..are you feeling any contractions Mrs Wells" Sami nodded, her eyes wide and frightened! The contractions had been immediate and hard.

"Samantha you're breathing wrong!..stop that! I said stop that! EJ was finding out Sami was imminently uncoachable.." Sami was skipping ahead to the hoo hoo hoo hoo breaths.

"Mr. Wells, she's in transition already..I think we may be delivering these babies now! She called for the other students to bring all the towels they could find. Someone else called 911 to dispatch an ambulance and the police. EJ was still stuck on the word 'transition' that meant..oh Christ! Mentally he thumbed ahead in the book he had read on the subject, then bent down to do the coaching she would need to bring the babies into the world.

When the nurse looked up and nodded, he told her "Ok Samantha, time to push..go for it darling..push like crazy! She did, and they were rewarded with a mewing cry that got louder each second.."Samantha..Aaron is here darling..look, it's our son..!" He reached with the scissors he had been handed and expertly cut the cord. By this time the policeman had arrived with the birth kit, so clamps were put on, then the nurse took him and wrapped him one of the towels, then turned back for round two! EJ was calmer this time, and gave the instructions in a hushed voice. "Just a bit more, love, a bit more, here she comes, oh my, she has your blonde hair, your cornflower blue eyes, she is much better looking than Aaron..hello little Amanda, meet mummy!"

"They both look fine, good job right class?" and a round of applause was heard as Sami and the babies were wheeled out on the guerney for the trip to the hospital.

**Chapter XXXV**

The perfectly manicured hand, wearing the ring with the Phoenix legend reached across to pour another glass of orange juice. The sun was shining, as always, and the breakfast being served on the white washed veranda was perfectly cooked. Two eggs, soft, one slice whole wheat toast, and prunes. Tony loved them, and insisted they be served every morning. The papers spread out on the chair next to him were the latest reports from Salem. His amusement made itself known in the derisive laugh that made most of his staff squirm in anticipation of some cruel joke they may be the brunt of. But today, that was not the case.."Look Jules, our little family is all together now..EJ is ready for our visit, don't you agree? They have had what, seven months to get used to family life..It has been almost a year since Will's been gone..long enough now for this not to be unseemly I think! Make the arrangements; it is almost time to visit my erstwhile cousin!"

Philip Kiriakis climbed the ladder, carefully making sure his prothesis was placed firmly on the rung, before he ascended another. If he finished this roof today, the spec house would be able to be put on the market within two weeks. He hoped to get this part done before any snows came. The profit margin was hefty, and if he showed the bank how he could make money on one house, he was sure, with his fathers name, and reputation, the loans would go through. His small development company would be on its way. This was one small step in reestablishing the Kiriakis fortune, but every journey began with one small step.

Kate left the office and headed to the Salem Inn Lounge. She ordered up the first of the four martinis she would have before heading up to bed, wanting to shut out the words that had echoed through that chapel almost one year ago. . Each week, she would carry a small bouquet to the grave marked for William Roberts. Each week she cried as she said "I'm so sorry honey"..but there was no absolution for her except in the bottom of the martini glass. Austin was gone, Billie was gone, Lucas and Philip stayed away from her, and loneliness and her work were all she had..except Chelsea..that was a lone bright spot.

Lucas found his comfort another way. The old haunts welcomed him, and the girls were glad to see him and his money. He closed his eyes and would imagine Samantha was the one he was with, the girls of course played along..after all, money was money. His job now, was to wait. Wait for word from Tony DiMera. Waiting and remembering Will and Sami, and hating his Mother for what she had done to his life.

Victor was moved to a more comfortable home, EJ kept sending the check monthly, and smiling to himself each time he signed his name. Keeping this man alive was like reminding himself each day of how powerful he actually was.

Most of the Brady family had accepted Sami's withdrawal. Carrie and Austin left for Switzerland. Marlena fretted for a couple of weeks, then withdrew into her usual mode of thinking of Sami, which was not too frequent. Roman was more hurt, but he too kept it in a part of his mind reserved for his daughter that he did not visit too often. It seemed to bother Belle the most, especially when she thought of the niece and nephew she had still not seen, and the fact that it would have been nice for Claire to have cousins close in age to play with.

The book entitled "The Greek" came out, and Samantha Brady Wells was feted again. The town of Salem again began the endless speculation that the crimes of this man were actually the work of another citizen of Salem, "Victor Kirakis"..and again Samantha was coy, saying only, it was still a work of fiction. Philip Kirakis carried a cold anger at the book, and at his former sister in law for daring to write such innuendo about his father. But more than that, he carried the cold rage against EJ Wells for stealing his families legacy, for it was nothing more than theft that EJ had perpetrated.

Sami allowed herself to think about Will exactly one hour each day. She would take out his clothes from the closet, and inhale the scents he had left behind. The action figures he had been unable to part with, even after he knew he was too old to play with them had a box in a corner with a lock on it. She would open the box and place them in the positions he had shown her, and could almost see him sitting there, as intent on his play as he had always been. But then she would put it away, dry her tears, and head up to the nursery. Jessica and Justin would chortle when Mom came into the room, each one trying to outrace the other as they crawled to her waiting arms.

With one baby on each hip, she gave Nanny some time to herself and would go downstairs to meet EJ as he came home. She would laugh as the babies would then strain to go to him. "Sometimes I feel like I'm invisible to them when you are around" he would grin, kiss her, then grab an armful of baby love with one arm, and the other would go around her. Inky was also there, wagging and trying for his share of the attention. Dinner was served, and Jessica and Justin were in the high chairs, spilling food on the elegant dining table, Inky hovering around to catch anything that might drop on the floor, and he was never disappointed, maybe except for the squash.

After dinner, the babies went up for bath, and EJ was the one who helped Nanny with this, while Sami discussed the household duties with Tippin. Once the twins were tucked into bed for the night, EJ would disappear with Harris downstairs. Sami learned sometimes it was just better not to know what went on down there. She had her writing to keep her busy for those couple of hours, Inky to walk, so she gave EJ this time, and never asked him anything. It was getting near Christmas, and she was making lists of things to do. It would be a wonderful Christmas with babies in the house!

"I think Christmas would be a wonderful time to visit my cousins, don't you agree Jules?"

This is the end of this part of the serial. Hope those who read have enjoyed. Of course there is more to come. A normal family? Not!


End file.
